Fem Soma Drabbles Collection!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: This will be a collection of Fem! Soma, and her large harem of both boys and girls. Even though she is dense, and clueless, when it come to their affections for the golden eyes lovable chef. I hope you will enjoy.
1. First Drabble: Uniform Crisis

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hello everyone! And welcome to my very first Shokugeki no Soma fanfiction! Now for those of you who know me, you know how I specialized and love gendering. So you should already know what to expect from me as I bring you my newest addition to my lovable characters of genderbending, the Blackhorse, Soma-chan! I just finished the anime and now about to dig into the manga! Wish me good luck!

 **Fem!Soma:** Hello everyone! Nice to meet you!

 **Kei-Kei Yuki:** Maa, she quite a different character from the others who I have genderbend, and quite tricky as well. Well let's keep this introduction short, so we can get straight to the first collection of short drabbles.

* * *

 **First Drabble: Uniform Crisis**

Sitting on the lazily on the floor of her room, gold eyes stared blankly at the group of arguing girls who were all in her room. And couldn't help but wonder just how in the world did such a simple request, almost cause a World War Three about to erupt, if someone didn't calm down these angry yelling girls, and soon.

"I'm telling you! She would look better dressed in this!" Ikumi held an outfit out, which consisted of a black bikini top, similar to the one she is always seen sporting, but black with a beautiful red rose, line in shimmering gold, located on the left breast. The rest of the outfit consisted of black shorts and leather short fingerless gloves. The blonde couldn't help but slightly drool at the sexy image she conjured, deeply wanting to see the red-head dressed in her outfit of choice.

Too bad, she was rudely pushed aside, wrench away from the image, by none other than Nakiri Alice, who like a magician summoned forth her own outfit of choice. "Something like this fit Soma-chan much better~!" With confidence, she held out a short classy black dress which tied around the neck. The image she came up with had the red-head emitting an air of sophistication, allure, and seduction.

"So sexyl~!" squealed Alice, cheek flushed a pretty shade of pink, the mere thought of the Some donning on the outfit brought for a rush of excitement. Alice was already in her own fantasy, which had Soma concerning her to the wall, gently holding her chin as they held eye contact. When the gold-eyed teen leaned in, smirking at Alice cute reaction. _"So adorable, my sweet Alice-chan. Why don't you become mine?"_ said the Soma in her dreams, who molting-golden eyes pierced Alice maiden heart, feeling her legs go weak, as their lips were now a centimeter apart.

"S-Stop!" A shy voice suddenly exclaimed, coming from none other than sweet and shy, Megumi. Her outburst caused Alice fantasy to crack.

"M-Maa, beautiful fantasy~!" Cried Alice, down on her knees, crocodile tears ran down her cartoonish eyes. Her perfect fantasy shattered and like dust flew far away from out of her reach.

"Yukihira-chan is s-sweet, kind, and gentle. And can be surprisingly mature, almost like a mother or a big-sister at random times. So Yukihara-chan would look best in this!" With all her courage she brought forth a black kimono, embroidered with beautiful red flowers, mixed with lilies, throwing a shade of gold that brought out Soma's eyes. Megumi own image broadcast her idol, standing inside a traditional, yet luxury style, Japanese home.

 _"Welcome home, darling~!"_ Kindly smiled the Soma in Megumi dream, a shower of red rose petals ran down behind her. Megumi was so taken with the image that her entire face began to blush as uttered. "She looks so perfect!" A bright smile was placed on Megumi face.

"A-Ano... I don't know how to say this, but I just need-" Soma tried to interrupt but was cut-off from by the chuckling haughty figure that sat on her bed, legs crossed, arms folded. Shooting all her competitors a cocky smirk. "How boring. For someone like Yukihira, you need something with a much more of an impact. Something... like this!" Erina had Hisako showcase her marvelous and superior outfit of choice.

Soma could do nothing but blink her eyes cluelessly at the shining and hand-tailor black female butler suit that was held in Hisako hands. Consisting of a black pencil skirt, a vest, a white collar dress shirt, and a tie. _"How can I be of service to you..."_ The Soma in Erina fantasy was kneeling down on one knee, and gently took hold of her hand, added. _"My Lady."_ Delivering a sweet kiss to the back of her hand.

"Maa, that image is much more fitting." Erina wore a smug smile, her cheeks flushing a dark shade red. Barely able to hold back her excitement as it was sheer willpower alone of not wanting to embarrassed herself in front of her rivals-mainly Soma- that she did not faint on spot. This left the other feelings speechless, for a second all was quiet and calm before in a blink of an eye it dissolved into pure chaos.

Soma sighed, slightly shaking her heads at the arguing group and got to her feet, clearing her throat. In one quick motion, the sharp clap of her hands rang throughout the room as she said saying only one thing. " **Silence**." No one missed the authoritative tone she took with them nor the intenseness of her eyes, the others pausing in mid-movement as now had everyone attention.

In a blink of an eye, Soma reverted back to her normal self, running a hand through her short tousled, red locks. "Maa, I don't have a clue how things turn into this way, but... I only need a spare uniform if you all have forgotten." Soma reminded the group, which was the reason she called them all here to her room in the first place.

Seeing how Soma uniform, along with the rest of her clothes was piled with the rest of the dirty laundry. In need of a spare uniform, she made a few phone calls, bringing us back to our present situation.

"I see." Alice nodded her head when her hands quickly reach out and seize hold of Soma's wrist. "If that case then following me! I have a ton of spare uniform in my closet. We can even dress alike, Soma-chan~!" It all happened in a blink of an eye, one second Alice and Soma were in the room, and the next, Alice could be seen dragging a clueless Soma down the hall and out the Polar Star Dorm.

"Oi! Get back here!" Growled Ikumi, who was first to rush after the two. Soon the large group of girls began following after the two runaways.

Poor Soma. All she asked for was for a spare uniform, which in the end she never got. She will never forget the variety of reaction she received when Alice showed up with her dressed in a short, skimpy, french maid outfit. That was forced onto her by the white-haired Nakiri. Poor Takumi had a severe nosebleed once he caught sight of his so-called rival, sending him straight to the nurse office. It was on that day, Soma vowed to never skip out on doing her laundry.

 **End of First Drabble: Uniform Crisis**


	2. Second Drabble: BOLD

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone! I'm back. Say, who is your favorite boy, and girl character from Shokugeki no Soma? And who would you like to see fem!Soma paired up with? I'm really curious to know! Oh, I just got caught up with the manga, which was delicious and fun!**

 **Soma: Well this was fast. Nice job Author-san!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Thank-you Soma-chan! Everyone the next chapter is ready to be serve!**

* * *

 **Second Drabble: BOLD**

The entire stadium stood in a jaw dropping silence, unable to believe the scene right before their eyes. Now, before we get to the main issue, let's rewind back to a few days ago. Where it all started with the meeting between Kurokiba Ryo and Yukihara Soma. The later had just been informed by Ryo himself that he would be participating in shokugeki soon, with one of their cocky upperclassmen.

"Wow! Is that so? Well I wish you you good luck!" Soma gave her cheerful regards to her rival, and somewhat comrade, when she sense the air around him change. Having this sorta fierce look, that was usually save for his _'Berserk Mode'_ in his eyes, as he stare in her direction.

"Yukihara, after I win this match. You must in return give something to me, understand." Kurokiba was not asking, no-this man was demanding. Soma still somewhat clueless, smile brightly agreeing with his demands, without asking any questions.

"Sure no problem!"

That was a few days ago, as present at this moment was the shokugeki that Ryo had won. His dishes have this powerful punch of flavors that made the judging moan, and foodgasm like never before, declaring him the winner. "Nice job Kurokiba!" Walking over the teen without any fear, this due to him still being in _'Berserk Mode'_ , Soma tilted her head to the side, when his preying eyes lied on her.

"Now what is that you want from me?" Soma was hoping it would be a shokugeki, ready to take out her apron, and white headband that was tied to her wrist, when a large hand reach out and took hold of her arm in a rough, and firm matter, pulling her towards his direction. Soma eyes widen when she felt something smash against her lips.

The judges, the staffs, the students, everyone who was watching, were in disbelief at what was happening on the screen. Certain individuals who held interesting in the redhead were livid, fire burning in their veins, hoping the image they were seeing was nothing, but a horrible, cruel, and nerve riving trick there minds were casting on them.

"Maa, I wonder have Ryo-kun won yet~?" Skipping merrily inside the building was Alice, dragging along a tied up Akira. "What the. . ! Release me already woman!" The handsome teen struggle, when he heard the evil sadistic woman release a scream of horror.

"Ryo-kun! . . . .How could you?!" Alice dropped to the ground, releasing the hold she had on Akira, who finally took notice of the expressions that everyone in the building was wearing, along with the eerie silence, when he heard a moan coming from somewhere in the place, turning his head back, only to feel his blood run cold from what he seeing right before his eyes.

"Ryo-kun I was suppose to have been her first kiss!" Cried Alice, as believe it or not, standing in the center of room heatedly locking lips, well mostly Kurokiba was doing most of the kissing, were Yukihara Soma and Kurokiba Ryo. The aura around Akira quickly turned darker, like a dangerous beast bent out to kill, when he notice the other slip in his tongue, heating things up as this carried for minutes. _'Seriously how long do he plan on carrying this out?!'_ Akira was in the mood of serving Ryo soon be dead body on a dish for pulling such a cheat move.

It was ten minutes later when the kiss, or should we say public make-out session finally ended. Ryo releasing the red-head, whom seem to have fainted mid-way through, cheek flush bright apple red. Licking his lips, as if he just got through tasting something delicious, which indeed in reality he did, a smirk place on his face. Throwing the unconscious girl over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing, making his way to the exit.

 **"Mine."**

It was on that day, students name the accident which took place after the kiss between the two rivals: "The Apocalypse". It seem Kurokiba actions caused an uproar with those who were interested in the red-head chief. Classes cancelled, due to the those certain individuals taking out their rages on the poor student of Totsuki, as Ryo seem to have vanish with Soma.

Nowhere to be found, leaving them to taking out their rage in countless number of Shokugeki. Each of them having high, none-losing, terrifying, winning streaks. This incident unleashing the demons inside each of them, even those who were dubbed as innocent, sweet, such as Megumi, who personality seem to have a done 180. Yep, the Yukihara fanclub were people to be feared.

 **End of Second Drabble: BOLD**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Third Drabble: Tadokoro Megumi

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Alright a new chapter is here. For those of you who have made request, I will try my best to delievered what you asked for, but I also going in a type of order, as this harem includes both genders, so some spotlight on the boys, and some spotlight on the girls as well.**

 **Soma: I wonder what today chapter will be about?**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Well just read to found out. Drabble 3 is ready to be serve.**

* * *

 **Third Drabble: Tadokoro Megumi**

When Megumi first met the first year transfer student, who made quite an impact delivering her welcoming speech, it became her own desire that in order to avoid drawing attention to herself, to stay away from the new transfer student, Yukihira Soma. Imagine her surprise when despite her own agenda she was partnered up with none other than the cocky, brave, red-head in their first class assignment.

 _'Why did it have to be her!'_ Megumi felt like crying, as the girl who was an inch or two taller than her, shot her a smile, introducing herself to the timid girl with pigtails. Oblivious to the hostility in the room, every person minus Megumi, were glaring at the transfer first year, who seem to have been chatting away, having an one-sided conversation with Megumi.

Looking at the red-head gave Megumi the impression of a tom-boy. Wearing the white uniform shirt, left wide open, showing an t-shirt underneath. Their school skirt, but with black tights underneath, with a pair of tennis shoes on her feet. A white cloth was tied to her wrist, Megumi moving her eyes towards the wild, tousled, almost spiky, short red-locks. That made her look as if she just woke up from out of bed, but in a weird way, also made her look appealing, with her striking iris-gold eyes.

Unlike Megumi, who had an petite build, Soma on the other hand had more of a slight athletic build, slender, yet wide in the hips which her hands were resting, as the redhead was speaking fondly of her junior high-school days. She was slightly bigger in the chest than Megumi, but not as big as another certain tan individual. Titling her head to the side, Megumi noted that even though Soma wasn't what you would call beautiful, nor over the top pretty, she had this charm that made you not want to look away from her.

Megumi attention was stolen when it became know that their lecturer was Roland Chapelle, a stern professor that was nicknamed "The Chef that Doesn't Smile" due to his strict grading standards. This causing Megumi to become a bubble mess of nerves. Almost fainting when Soma, who despite her confidence, carefree, and cheerful attitude, had no clue about the dish they were assigned to cook.

"Maa, don't worry about it. We'll make through it somehow!" Soma grinned, patting Megumi on the back, only to disappear across the room. Awing at the many different seasons, and spice that were inside the classroom. Megumi sighed, as by the looks of things, it seem silly for her to be the only who was anxious.

Remembering what else they needed, Megumi made the unfortunate mistake of leaving their pot unattended, this allowing two students to sabotage and harden their beef by adding salt. This of course caught Soma eye, as Megumi began to panic, almost breaking out into to tears.

"Dry your tears Tadokoro." Megumi saw that Soma had brought over some extra ingredients. When from out of nowhere, and to Megumi surprise, she pulled out a white apron with frills, untying the white cloth from her wrists, as she tied it around her head.

 _'An apron. . . A cute one at that.'_ Megumi eyes rested on the attire, that didn't seem to go with Soma personality, but yet just from looking at it, she could tell it was something of high value, and importance to the red-head. "Let's get to work Tadokoro!" Soma slap a hand on Megumi back, bringing her from out of her thoughts, as the two went to work.

Megumi finding herself amazing at the skill the other possessed, as she lend her a hand. Watching Soma hand move speedily, yet graceful as she chopped the vegetables. It wasn't before long, to the surprise of the two who sabotage their work, that the two girls brought their dish forward.

Pressing the back of his fork on to the meat, professor Chapelle noticed how tenderize the meat was, remembering the trouble these two girls seem to have had. If was than that Soma explained to them, that she used honey to tenderize the meat. Chapelle began to take a bite, while Soma to Megumi surprise, had already took a bite out of the dish- _'When did she take a bite'_ , offered her some as well.

Never before had the two tasted something so delicious, a miracle was brought forth when the stern, and strict professor was smiling. Presenting them the highest grade in the room, to the happiness of the girls. Megumi began seeing the other in a new light, wanting to become friends with the red-head, but was traumatized when the other show a dark sadistic side of herself. Forcing her disgusting creation in sweet Megumi mouth.

Despite how their first meeting may have ended, Megumi was happy to have become friends with the transfer student, Yukihira Soma. She was the person who gave her courage when she was about to give up on herself. Marching into her life, bringing forth many new things, and experiences. The two creating a deep bond, that could not easily be broken.

Megumi wasn't that surprised when others started to take interest in the red-head as well, because that was her nature. She was this energetic, yet calming, burst of light that shined down on others. Her confidence, her skills, and her growth was something to be feared. She was not the type of person who was afraid to speak her mind. Never backing down from an challenge, as she was the type of person who face them forward. Even when she fail, her mind never stop working, but improved in many different ways.

This was Yukihira charm, this is what made so many take an shine in her, but no matter how many they were, Megumi was proud that she was the closet to the red-head, which made so many jealous of her, but she didn't mind, as Soma gave her strength, strength she would gladly use to fight for the person, whom she cherish so deeply. So yeah, Megumi had a lot of rivals in her life, some who prove to be quite the challenge, but she refuse to back down. She was ready throw down, and serve a smack down, to whoever try stealing her precious chef. Even the weak can stand strong, to protect the person they love.

 **End of Third Drabble:** **Tadokoro Megumi**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Fourth Drabble: Leaf Viewing

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone! I'm back again! This one-shot goes out to the ones who requested for the Fem! Soma and Kuga interaction during the leaf viewing, well here it is. By the way I sorta adore Kuga, he is just so darn adorable, yet sadistic and evil at times. I also love Akira too, follow by Ryou, and Shinomiya too. It just so many hot guys to love~!**

 **Fem!Soma: Haha! I don't get what you're talking about, but have fun Author-san!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Oh I will Soma-chan! Their need to be more yaoi, and fem!Soma fanfics for this awesome anime/manga. Drabble Four is ready to be serve! Also I also be adding AU's later on as well!**

* * *

 **Fourth Drabble: Leaf Viewing**

Watching the comical scene before her, Rindo tried to hold in the round of laughter that was about to explode. Watching her dear Kuga flirt and have his way with the oblivious first year, Yukihira Soma. Sitting comfortable in her lap, enjoying her warmth, as she seem to not mind him invading her personal space. Taking a looks at the rest of the first years, she could tell they were definitely the one who were having a problem instead.

Kuga happily chatting away with the other, ignoring the jealous glares he was receiving from the rest of her first years mates. "Yukihira-chin feels so warm and soft. Maa, I can relax here all day~!" Smiled Kuga, dipping his head farther into the red-head bosom. The first-years malice auras spiking in a great force.

"Hmm, is that so? Sempai sure do look to be enjoying himself. I didn't know I was that comfy." Yep, she was definitely an air-head concluded Rindo. Eyes on how Kuga was using her lap as his own personal throne.

"You're perfect Yukihira~! How about a quick suggestion. Let's all end this boring, and lame meeting. So Yukihira-chin and I can have some quality alone time, okay? Okay! Shoo! Bye-Bye! I don't wanna see your ugly faces anymore. Even though Yukihira-chin is the most cutest thing here! Bye brats!" Kuga dismissed the the gang of first years,-and in a way the rest of the Elite Ten of Totsuki, as if they were annoying flies getting in his way.

From the corner of her eyes Rindo caught sight of the other Nakiri, trying to calm down her servant boy, who was about place on his signature bandana. Releasing a snigger, when she could practically see each of the first years holding an imaginary knife in their hands, ready to use so they could slice and fry Kuga in a pan, on a stove.

"As if I would listen to a lovesick midget." Came the smart reply from Eizan.

"Don't comment on my height! Ya money-loving bastard!" Snapped Kuga, going off on a rant on the Ninth Seat, Elite Ten Council member. When a hand patted his head, pausing his rant. "Mmm, I think sempai height make him cute. I see nothing wrong with it." Patting his head some more, Soma continued. "A matter fact, it speaks of your strength, and make you look cool. Since you manage to be part of the Elite Ten."

Anyone who could be looking at the first year, could tell how sincere those words she had said. The smile on her face doing nothing but proven how honest and true she was being. Rindo just knew that after those words were said, Kuga would be even more enthrall with the oblivious first year.

A clueless look in her eyes, wondering why all her first year mates was glaring at Kuga. Who all of a suddenly tackle the other to the ground in a forceful hug, head buried in her bosom, squeezing the life out of her, before suddenly releasing her. "Yukihira-chin marry me! Come on! Come on! Marry me! We can get married right now! My parents are gonna love you! You're so awesome~!"

"Ano. . . Huh?" Soma blinked her eyes clueless, founding herself being drag off to God knows where by Kuga. The others staring at the empty spot the two were at a moment ago. Calmly Rindo began counting backwards from three. When she reach one, clouds of dust covered the area, as the angry and jealous first years were bent out on getting rid of certain someone. Hurriedly they rush after the two, hoping to reach the two before Kuga began setting any weddings plans.

Chuckling to herself, Rindo looks towards the sky. "Maa, Yukihira Soma. What an interesting person have enter Totsuki." It was silent for a moment. ". . . . .I hope I get to be one of the bridesmaids at the wedding. I bet the cake is going to be delicious. But. . .won't Kuga need a stool since she is taller than him?"

 **End of Fourth Drabble: Leaf Viewing**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Fifth Drabble: Wedding Planning

**Kei-Kei Yuki: I'm so happy to be back. This one-shot actually came from a dream I had! Weird, and kinda perverted I know. But I decided to do it anyway. Also, I'm taking requests! So bring them in! And don't worry, Takumi and Shinomiya will be included, so just hang on. Remember you can request for AU's as well. For example I thinking of making Soma a singer in one of them, or married to the maifa-*wink* to a certain blue eyed blonde*wink* Just be creative, and I'll try my best to deliver!**

 **Soma: So this one involve Kurokiba and Alice, huh?**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Drabble Five is ready to be serve!**

* * *

 **Fifth Drabble: Wedding Planning**

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Ryo had just came out the shower, finished with his daily amount of push-ups for the day. When the woman he serve came rushing up to him. Grabbing his wrist, dragging him down the long hallway, pulling him inside her luxurious large bedroom, slamming the door once both was inside. Taking a seat in a chair, Ryo watch Alice slammed down a magazine on the white marble coffee table. "What seem to be bothering you, My Lady?" He asked in a bored lazy voice.

"Mou, this is very important Ryo-kun!" Pouting childishly, Alice took a seat in her chair that was opposite from him. Ryo did nothing but took a glance at Alice, before looking down at the magazine on the table, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the glamorous white cover.

"Hmm. . .So what do a wedding magazine have to do with this?" He asked curiously. Alice puffed up her chest proudly, stating her announcement. "I'm preparing our future wedding plans with Soma-chan! We can't fall behind the others, and let Erina, and Akira steal our soon to be bride away from us." Alice purposely mention the later as a way to get Ryo riled up, and serious with the subject at hand.

"Damn flavor bastard. . . . Like hell if I'm gonna lose to him." Growled Ryo, his expression turning darker from the mere mentioning of his rival both in cooking, and when it came to getting the attention of a certain golden iris chef.

"That's the spirit Ryo-kun! Now how would this dress look on Soma-chan?" Alice held up the book, point to the page on the left. In Ryo honest opinion the dress look too way-over the top for someone like Soma, with all its diamonds, pearls, lace and shimmering detail. "Look as if we'll have a hassle taking it off during the honeymoon." Which was the best part, if you were asking him. Not wanting to have a dress waste all his precious time, wanting to get straight to business.

"Ryo-kun I didn't know you were such a pervert." Alice deadpan, as Ryo shrugged his shoulders. "But you do have a point. Alright next!" To the displeasure of Ryo, Alice carried this on for a long while, before finally she settled with one that were to both of their liking-(minus the main bride-to-be). Moving on next, Alice began to set forth the wedding location, and honeymoon, which was set on one of the Nakiri's family private islands.

"The villa is amazing, and beautiful. Giving a nice few of the ocean. Oh, it will be so romantic Ryo-kun~!" Alice was already carried off into her own little fantasy world, imagining the two holding hands as they walk next to the ocean shore. Later that night, they will have a sweet romantic dinner serve to them by Ryo, having Soma compliment her on how wonderful, and beautiful of a person that she was.

"You do know I'm the groom, right?" Ryo asked. Not that surprise when he didn't receive an answer from his mistress.

"Maa, I wish to have a little girl with Soma-chan. Ryo-kun would definitely end of having a boy with her." Ryo had wanted to remind her that two women can't make a baby, but decided to keep his mouth shut. His mind conjuring up an image with the adult version of the redhead playing with a little girl-that look similar to Alice, and little boy-that look similar to him. Both mini version having her passionate golden iris eyes. ". . .Cute." Ryo mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up, voice so low that Alice missed what he said.

"Oh, and we can't forget about the main garments for the honeymoon." Alice with a sneaky giggle, took out yet another magazine. The air around her different from before, putting Ryo on edge. Her hand slamming down the open magazine, which had Ryo take a gulp from the article(-or less) clothes that covered the page.

"The Bridal Lingerie. Ryo-kun you look quite excited." Alice had that cunning, and devious look in her eye, as she took in how Ryo cheeks were a dark shade of red. The heat in his body increasing by the second, his eyes glued to the spread open page.

"Which one do you like best Ryo- _kun~_?" This was definitely amusing to Alice, seeing the other for the first time express a different emotion that was neither laziness or aggressive. Judging by the flush red expression on his face, she could tell his imagination was without doubt running wild.

"Hmm, is it this one?" Alice pointed at a scanty white lace lingerie, that exposes most of the back, thin strings holding up the front, doing little to covered up the breast that were about to burst out. On cue Ryo was unable to stop the image of Soma wearing the arousing piece of clothing in his head, the heat in his body running down towards south.

Smirking at this, a sly smile ease it way onto her face, pointing to the next one. "Or could it be this one?" Alice pointed towards a white skimpy short corset dress, that by bending over even an inch, gave the perfect few to the white lace panties and garter stocking that went with it.

Ryo imagine Soma creamy tan-legs covered by the white delicate materials, while sprawl out innocently on a large mattress bed, while becking him over with a smile, made his pants feel a little tighter. Wondering who turned the heat on in the room.

Ready for the final knock out, Alice found the right one that would no doubt do the trick. A wide smile stretch out on her face, pointing innocently to the one. ". . . .Or this one? I think you would definitely like this one, Ryo- _kun~_!" Not a second was wasted as Ryo exploded from his M-rated image that his head had conjured up. Bolting out the room, as Alice laugh at his departure.

"Make sure not to make a mess on the floor~!" Alice gleefully called out to him, the sound of a door slamming is what she earn in return.

 **End of Fifth Drabble: Wedding Planning**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Sixth Drabble: Bath Time Singing

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello! Hello! I've been repeatedly listen to Shokugeki no Soma first ending song. It's just so catchy, and warm! I love that scene where Erina and Soma were singing that song together. A matter of fact today's chapter is inspired from that scene. I may even do drabble where fem!Soma somehow turn small again, where everyone have to take care of her. Hmmm, let me think about it.**

 **Soma: A chapter of me shrinking back small, huh. Sound interesting!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: How cute~! Little Soma-chan! Also if their anyone out there who would happily beta these chapters for me. I would be so happy!**

* * *

 **Sixth Drabble: Bath Time Singing**

Skipping merrily down the halls, while humming and singing, Soma decided to take a bath in the resort's hot spring to pass the time. "Nigedasu koto sae dekinakute fura fura, fura fura~!" Elsewhere, relaxing, and soaking in the relaxing hot water, Erina suddenly thought of an annoying red-head girl that been a pain in her side, since she first met her.

"Akuma woman!" She gritted her teeth, her mind racing back to the embarrassing moment when she tasted the meal the other had conjured up with, able to remember every texture and flavor, that brought her to the brinks of heaven. "Akuma! How dare she to seduce me with her food!" Erina felt angry with herself, each time she thought of the incident.

"No matter, now is the time for me to relax. And not think about Yukihira Soma." Calming herself down, Erina surrender herself to the peace and quiet of the hot-spring bath. Humming a song that she was fond of during moments of her childhood. Remembering how she first discover this peculiar song, was during the time she caught _him_ humming it during their short time together. "Jishin ga nakute sono sei de jibunjishin mo dasenakute~!"

"Demo deaeta kara~!" Soma was finished disrobing herself, as she was prepared to enter the hot-spring, wanting to relax her muscles, and joints, after such a long day. Even though she was used to such work, it was still nice to just relax in a hot-bath after all was done.

"Mou miushinawanai yo~!" Erina voice echo heavily in the air, another voice just as beautiful joining her, when it came time for the next verse. "Egao ga areba~Ah! You!" Both teens eyes clash with one another. "Yukihira Soma!" Erina exclaimed angrily, only to blink cluelessly, as the other calmly join her in the water.

A sigh releasing from her mouth, as she began to relax her shoulders. "Maa, they're nothing like a hot-bath after such a day right, right?" Smiled Soma, speaking to the other who was in the room. Erina continued to blink cluelessly at her carefree attitude, before flushing in anger, and embarrassment, pointing a finger over at the soaking red-head.

"You! What are you doing in here!?" She demanded for an answer. "Huh? Relaxing. Aren't you doing the same? This hot-spring is awesome! Rich people must have it nice!" Soma sounded impressed, eyes peering up at the ceiling of the room. Fist clench tightly, Erina glared at the carefree teen. "I mean what are you doing in here, while I'm still present!"

"I wonder have the others finished yet?" Soma wondered, speaking her drifting thoughts out loud. "Listen when someone is talking to you!" Exclaimed Erina, before giving up. Seeing how it was useless to try to rile up the other girl. Deciding to just ignored her, Erina turned her head away from the humming red-head, before taking a sneaking glance at her.

 _'Hmm, she really is tomboyish.'_ Lavender eyes lied on the parts of the girl body that was not hidden underneath the spring water. Noticing how Soma had more muscles, and build to her body, than from what you'll see from your average petite, or curving female population attending Totsuki, her included. A smirk graced her face when she notice that she was bigger in the chest area. Soma blissful in her own little world, unaware how the other was analyzing her, whistling away.

That was until Soma raised her legs slightly, that Erina took notice of the long, god sculptured, creamy tan-legs, legs unlike any that she have ever seen grace her view. Her first time taking attention in them, as usual they were covered by black tights, but today they were bare open in the flesh. Unconsciously having her eyes admiring them, as her eyes began to trail on up, before stopping at a deep curve. It was then that Erina realized her own actions, cheeks burning bright red, mentally slapping herself for her own actions.

"Oi! You okay, Nakiri?" Soma wave her hand in front of the frozen girl face, before placing her hand on the girl forehead. "Your burning up! I think you've stayed in here too long." said Soma, only to have her hand slap away. "Akuma! Succubus!" Stepping out of the bath, Erina pointed towards the clueless, and confused teen.

"How dare you try to bewitch me! I'll never fall for you. Never!" With that being said, blushing apple red Erina grabbed her towel, and exited out of the hot-spring. Leaving Soma alone in the water, as her mind came to one conclusion. "Yep, definitely must have been the water. Gotta make sure I don't stay in as long."

 **Omake:**

"Yukihira Soma! I-Huh!?" Takumi was brought to a state of soiled shock at the scene before his very eyes. Watching his arch rival sit, laugh, and have tea with the Head Chef of Totsuki resort as if it was an ordinary thing. Also a bit disturbing, as she also held the image of a wife, having an conversation with her husband, while serving him tea, and massaging his shoulders.

"Y-Yukihira what do you think you're doing?" Hearing his voice the two were brought out of their conversation, as Soma waved him over. "Yo! Dojima-san was having problems with his back and shoulder, so I decided to help him out. I see you finished. Nice job, Takumi!" It took nothing but a bright smile, and a compliment to brighten up the blonde mood. That was until he notice Soma was wearing a kimono, exposing how parts of her skin was glistening with tiny drip of waters, meaning she had just came from out of her bath.

 _"Ta-Ku-Mi-kun~!"_ Wink the seductress in his dreams, relaxing in the hot-spring, while exposing part of herself. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, before he faintly drop to the ground unconscious.

"Ah. He fainted." stated a calm Soma.

"He'll be okay." said the Head Chef, both aware of the pool of blood that was forming around the blonde head.

 **End of Sixth Drabble: Bath Time Singing**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Seventh Drabble: Sleeping Over

**Kei-Kei Yuki: I'm back! I'm back! I l know you are happy to see me! So how's everyone's day been doing? Hopefully well, but alright let's get down to another request from of my dear reviewers, here you for the person who request the sexy-because this man is just down right fine as hell-Shinomiya. This drabble is actually expired by a pic that I saw of the two, and also my own fear of storms once!**

 **Soma: Really? I doing one with Master? Cool!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: It so cute how you call him that! Please people, make more fanfic of these two! They're so cute together! Drabble Seven is ready to be served!**

* * *

 **Seventh Drabble: Sleeping Over**

"Hurry up and get in brat! Before the high winds of that storm carry you away!" said a aggressive voice, pulling the teen inside the apartment, before slamming the door closed. Outside winds were high, rain pouring from the skies, the sky an ominous dark. Flipping on the T.V they saw the news was talking about how severe the storm was outside, and how everyone should stay in doors.

Flipping the light switch on in the apartment, golden eyes took in the interior which lied inside. Finding it both lavish, but not too over the top, as a person could easily make their self at home. Soma was snapped out of her train of thoughts when a pair of clothes hit her right in the face.

"Go take a shower, while I heat up something warm for you to eat." Without even taking a look in her direction, Shinomiya made his into the kitchen. Blinking her eyes at his departure, Soma was about to open her mouth, when his voice drifted into the room.

"Walk down the hall on your left, the first door you see on your right is my room. Stop wasting time, and standing their like an idiot! (Translation: Hurry up before you catch a cold.)" Understanding his true intention, Soma with a smile began to follow his instructions, closing the door after her.

Hearing the door close, Shinomiya cursed softly at the storm, seeing how thanks to this severe weather he was stuck with an annoyance who been on his mind lately. Remembering the taunting words his so-called _friends_ said after the brat had refer to him as "Master', during the Stagiaire week. Ignoring the thumping feeling he felt in his chest during that time.

Having all the ingredients that he needed to make the soup, he set forth. He was about half done, when he heard a voice called out to him. "Master!" Hearing Soma called out to him using that title, made him the clench the utensil in his hand.

"How many time have I told you not to ca-!" Shinomiya rant was cut short when the red-head enter his kitchen sniffing the air. "Something smell delicious. Oh, I can already guess the ingredients you used!" Soma began to list every ingredients that the other may have used, blindly unaware of the heat that made Shinomiya suddenly feel warm. A tic mark appeared over his temple, trying to hold in his urge to hit the young woman.

"Oi. . . " He growl out in a deep threatening voice, the aura around him darken.

"Yes." Soma chirpily replied, as this only tick him off more.

"Why in God's name are you only wearing a shirt! I gave you pants as well!" Exclaimed the hot angry, flushed red, French Cuisine chef. Taking a look at herself, Soma was indeed only wearing the maroon large shirt Shinomiya had given her, reaching right above her knees, showing just a faint glimpse of her chest, the sleeves swallowing her arms.

"Too big. Didn't like them. This feel just right, so when the soup ready Master?" Soma asked, titling her head to the side. When a firm hand reach over, and clutch the top of her head. "Don't you know. . ." In a quick second, Soma suddenly found herself back up against the countertop, Shinomiya looming over her. His face just an inch away from her own, as he took hold of her chin, lips moving up to her ear.

"You should be careful with the way you dressed, while in a man's house. He could be thinking of you trying to seduce him, while dressed in such a state." Shinomiya voice was husky, and smooth as silk, a voice that usually made women drop to their knees in a second.

"But I'm not trying to seduce you Master." Came the innocent, and blunt reply from the teen. Faltering his grip, Shinomiya directed his eyes with the other, and that was when it hit him how utter pure, and stupidly innocent that the red-head was, uncharacteristically wrapping his arms around the teen as he began hugging her close.

"Is Master feeling okay?" Soma asked, not receiving an answer, blinking her large golden eyes cluelessly, when she didn't receive an answer. Oblivious to how her own innocence had just awoken Shinomiya protective side, wondering who in the hell raised her this way. Somewhere far off, a certain Dad sneeze. "Soma-chan must be talking about me again." He grinned, before getting back to cooking.

It was getting late, after the two had finished eating their meal. Still only wearing nothing but a shirt, as the two were now in his room watching T.V. when a large clap of thunder, and lightening, shook and lit up the apartment. The lights inside blinked off, before coming back on shortly.

"Tch, the weather really is bad-Huh? Oi brat?" Shinomiya felt something squeezing his mid-section, a lump now under the covers. Looking under it, he was surprised to see the teen quivering from what look to be fear. This was certainly new he told himself. A little confused at what to do, not the type to comfort others, especially when it came to girls.

"What's wrong?" Shinomiya brought an awkward hand to the girl back, patting it softly, when his breath suddenly stop.

Soma had shot him with a pleading terrifying look in her large golden eyes, which were brimmed in the corner with tears. "I. . .I dislike lightening and thunder. . .it been this way since I little. It happen when Papa had to make a short trip across town, and I was left home alone. It was really no big deal, until a storm happen that evening. Holding him up from returning home. The only thing I remember after the storm had passed was me hiding in the closet until he finally return back home, and found me. I think I cried that entire day." Vivid memories of her crying like a baby in her father's arms could still be remembered.

"Sorry it I'm bothering you Master. If you want I can move." Just when Soma was about to make a move, she was pulled back into his embrace. "You're not a bother. Now shut it, and try to get some sleep. I'm kicking you out as soon as morning get here. Got it?" Despite his rude words, Soma couldn't help but giggle.

"Hai, Master." She surrender herself to listening to Shinomiya warm heartbeat, as like an lullaby it began to lull her to sleep. His large hand still softly patting her back. "G'night Master." Soma sleepily murmured.

"Night brat. . . .(1) _Dormez bien mon ange_. . . ." He flushed red, refusing to look down at the sleeping girl in arms.

 **Omake:**

Waking up that morning, Shinomiya was awoken up by the two things, the weight that was on top him, before quickly remembering what had happened the others day, but yet it still left unanswered at who in the hell was crying. It wasn't Soma, as it sounded like it was coming from the opposite end of his room.

Groggily opening his eyes, Shinomiya swore too all heaven he almost had an heart-attack at the serious looming face of Gin hovering serious over him, with a disappointed look in his eyes, when a annoying brunette pop her head right beside his, as he found out where the sniffling was coming from.

"How could you Shin-chan!" Hinako blew her nose in the white handkerchief in her hand. "I mean I knew you held some feeling for her, but you could've at least waited until she was legal, or better yet marriage. Poor Soma-chan innocence! You vile, vile, beast!" More tears streamed down her face.

Shinomiya really did not need such BS, this early in the morning. And how in the hell did they get inside his house. "Shinomiya. . ." Shinomiya jump slightly, before remember the sleeping maiden cuddle up to his side. The threatened aura that Gin was giving out, swollened up the entire room, eyes looking directly at Shinomiya who broke out into a slight sweat.

"Leave the country."

"H-Huh?" Both him and Hinako blink their eyes clueless. "I'm deeply disappointed in you Shinomiya. But at the same time, I don't want you to die. So please get out of the country, and stay low. That man was not named 'Asura' for no reason." Tiredly Gin raised an hand to his head. "Out of all the women on the this planet you just had to fall for her. Nevertheless, I expect wedding invitations soon. Also I am expecting to be name the 'God-father' of your first born."

"I call dibs for God-Mother!"

"Get the hell out of my house you damn criminals!" It took Shinomiya an entire week to clear up that little misunderstanding, to the cluelessness of Soma. Who carried on her days normally.

 **End of Seventh Drabble: Sleeping Over**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **(1)-Translations** **: Sleep tight my angel**


	8. Eight Drabble: Birthday Shopping

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone! How about yesterday I was fan-girl screaming my head off when I found out my top three characters, Shinomiya, Akira, And Ryo. Have the same actors for other characters that I love, some of them I jinx myself on. It was hilarious! Definitely since I was thinking of doing a Uta no Prince inspired AU version, only to find out Akira has the same voice actor as Ren from the anime. That first part had suppose to be a surprise, but on well!**

 **Soma: I'm still in shock that Takumi has the voice actor as Kenaki from Tokyo Ghoul. Now that's a shocker!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Along with Shinomiya and Ikuto are voice by the same person. Anyhow, let's move on into the story! This one-shot is for the ones who requested Akira! He so sexy~! Drabble Eight is ready to be served!**

* * *

 **Eight Drabble: Birthday Shopping**

Walking down the street together were two Totsuki first year students. Both equal skill in the arts of cooking, as each had their own specialty to them. They were also the winner, and runner-up during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, as both of their names were quite known throughout the school. But today's events did not involve the art of cooking, no it involve something else.

"So Jun-oneesan birthday is approaching soon, and you need a gift to give to her, right?" asked Soma, as the two walked down the busy streets. It was a warm relaxing day, so their were many people out today. _'Hmm, today's sure is nice to have a picnic.'_

"It's next week, and decided I need a woman input on what to get her, and since you so strangely close to her. I pick you." Replied Akira, Soma nodded her head.

"You made it sound as if I'm a Pokemon, but that's okay. I get your point. Hmm, something to get Jun-oneesan." Soma put on her thinking face, a finger tapping her chin, as Akira curiously glance her way.

"Ah, why don't you just bake her a cake!" Exclaimed Soma, as the other sighed. "I'm not a cook who specialize in pastries. How about you?" asked Akira.

Soma cutely tilted her head to the side. "I give myself a C-, but that was only because I learn from a senpai of mine back in Junior High. So I don't think we should go that route. Okay let's see next." While Soma continued to rack her brains for ideas. Akira eyes remained glued to the red-head, golden eyed chef, who was currently creating a storm, or a new age as some would say, at Totsuki Academy.

Remembering how he didn't really start paying attention to her, until the Autumn Election had approach, remembering the surprise he felt when he saw the famous transfer student at his house that he shared with Jun. She was a skilled chef, one unlike any other that he has ever encounter, he told himself.

Flashing back during all of the events of that happened during the Autumn Elections, before feeling very annoyed all of a sudden. Seeing how those flashbacks involved a certain Nakiri slave boy, one of his main arch enemies. It went without doubt how the two strongly detest each other, as their rivalry went beyond cooking. Others could be seen sighing, and shaking their heads, when the two of them, plus another dense third wheel, were ever together. The two would stop at nothing to gain her attention, wanting it focused solely on one of them, to the irritation of the other. It was almost like two kids fighting over their favorite toy. Add a blue-eyed, blonde Italian chef, self proclaim rival, and it became chaos.

". . Hayama!" Akira was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, when a warm hand holding his made him look down at a cute adorable sight of a pouting Soma. "Oi, I've been calling your name for the past minute. I think I have an awesome idea for an gift! Follow me!" With an strength of a ox Soma dragged Akira to who knows where. Along the way, Akira took a glimpse at their hands connecting, and blush slightly.

It was a short time after that Akira noticed that Soma had dragged him off to a nice and affordable jewelry store. Dragging him straight over to the locket necklaces, as Akira raised a curious eyebrow at her choice. "Why choose this?"

At his question Akira saw her hand reach out, catching a glimpse of the thin gold chain necklace that she always wear around her neck, clutching the gold heart locket. A rare look of grief expressed in her golden eyes, before it quickly vanish. "Maa, just call it a woman's intuition. Do you have any old picture of you and Jun together?" She asked him, as Akira thought about it for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Yosh! Than this shall work!" Placed in his hand was a thin silver chain necklace, attached to a round silver locket, with a transparent glass front that held beautiful flowers, that were surprisingly Jun favorites if he recalled. "Alright! Now time for me to get her something!" Soma ran off, missing the slight hint of a smile that appeared on his face. It vanish as soon as it came, setting off on finding the red-head.

On their way heading back to into Totsuki, it was oblivious to one of two that they were holding hands once again. Taking a step forward, the oblivious one of the two, end up interlocking their finger together. Akira entire face flushed a deep shade of red to the unawareness of a whistling Soma. Missing the click of a camera that happened from behind them.

 **Omake:**

Akira was in the kitchen, going over the different type of smells, and aromas, when the door busted open. "Hayama-kun! Why didn't you tell your dear okaasan that you finally made a move!" Akira refuse the urge to twitch, as Jun march in the room, and presented today's Totsuki newspaper in his face. The front of the page reading: **"Breaking News! Totsuki Newest Hot Couple of the Century!"**

This was followed by a huge blow up picture of him and Soma together when they went birthday shopping for Jun. "What the. . .We were being followed!?" Exclaimed an angry Akira. Jun twirling around in the center of the room in her own little world.

"I can't wait to plan the wedding! I always knew you would prevail Hayama-kun! I was always on your side. Despite all of your rivals for the young maiden heart, you were the prince that captured, and carry her off on her feet and away from the tower. But now. . . ." Akira had to double blink his eyes a couple of times, wondering why Jun all of suddenly became deeply depressed.

"Judging from the conversation I have had with Soma-chan, and knowing how vicious, and down right evil senpai can be. I wish you all the luck in the world when it comes to gaining the approval of the fierce, overly protective, and evil King that is now your biggest obstacle of winning over your fair maiden. The trail will be tough, tougher than what you could ever imagine, but I believe in you Hayama-kun." Jun shed a tears, wiping it away.

"I'm expecting grandchildren in the future Hayama-kun!" Jun mood bounce right back to all sunshine and flowers. Akira for once was speechless, the spice in his hand dropping to the floor. "W-What the hell. . . Oi, don't go be making plans on your own."

"I got some planning to do!" Jun rushed out the room, Akira catching a glimpse of the silver locket around her neck, as she race through the door. Shaking his head, a small smile on his face. "That woman. . ." His eyes look back at the newspaper. "It's about to become troublesome around here." He said, arrogantly taking into account at how the two look good together.

 **End of Eight Drabble: Birthday Shopping**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Ninth Drabble:Valentine's Day

**Kei-Kei Yuki: What's sup! I'm back again! Ready to deliver yet another drabble to feast your eyes upon! Love all of you who are sending in requests, as don't worry I will try my best to deliver. And don't stop with the requests, keep sending them in. Don't be shy! The goal is to be creative, and to have fun. So PM me, or review-whatever floats your boat. I honestly want more fem!Soma fanfics (Yaoi included), but this is an ecchi shounen anime/manga, so oh well. . . .**

 **Soma: So today's chapter is staring Nikumi!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: You got that right! And for everyone who keep requesting for Soma dad, he will make his grand appearance later on during the drabbles. So please be patient. Now, Ninth Drabble is ready to be served!**

* * *

 **Ninth Drabble:Valentine's Day**

Ikumi could be seen pacing a area where there stood a large sakura tree, having a perfect view of the city as it was sitting up on a hill. Panic flared her system, biting her thumb nail, as what she held securely behind her back was a large red box with a pink silk bow on top. Remembering a scene she saw on her way up here, where the girl had given the boy a box of Valentine chocolates that she had made, the boy returning with it a kiss on the mouth.

 _'Crap! Why the heck am I feeling so nervous?'_ Ikumi glanced down at her watch. _'Damn it! Did I come too early! Where the heck is that idiot!'_ Ikumi pouted, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. You see was today February the 14th, meaning it was none other than Valentine Days. A day were girls fight tooth and nail to give the one who they cherish their special homemade Valentine chocolate.

Here at Totsuki it was a war day amongst girls to be the first, and to give the best, homemade chocolates to their special love one. For most of the guys, it's was the competitions to see who could get the most chocolates, but if you had to asked Ikumi. The guy with the most chocolate on campus was without a doubt Takumi, remembering the trampling of girls that almost stampede her as she was making her way up the hill.

Unknown to a certain redhead, who was blissfully unaware that her suitors were also having a competition to see out which of them will receive homemade chocolates from her, and also to see which of them will deliver the best Valentine gift.

"Is this top cute enough?" Today Ikumi was wearing a red bikini top with tiny pink hearts dotting all over. When she suddenly heard footsteps make their towards, making her jump as she came face to face with a smiling Soma.

"Yo! Nikumi!" Making her way towards the blonde golden eyed first year. Not knowing how happy Ikumi was too see her empty handed, meaning she was the first to give her Valentines gift over to redhead.

"Today sure has been crazy. Well it what's you'll expect on a day like this, but man girls here are crazy on this day. Oh, not that you're one of them of course. So why did you call me up here?" asked Soma. Watching the other fidget for a second, before finally presenting over a red box to her.

"Oh. . ." Soma took the gift, as Ikumi was blushing slightly. Having trouble with wording her words that she wanted to come out of her mouth. "Since it Valentine Day I d-decided to g-give you s-something." Hearing this Soma titling her head to the side.

"Hmm, Nikumi is really cute when she's shy!"

"Shut-up idiot!" Ikumi entire face was flushed red, while the other calmly took a seat on the blue picnic blanket. Taking off the lid, only for a strong delicious aroma to hit her nose. Certainly taking by surprise of the gift that was given to her. "R-R-Ribs! Wow, I don't think anyone ever done this before."

"Well I'm not that good with c-chocolates so I decided to use my skills to make what I'm b-best at!" Exclaimed Ikumi, crossing her arms over her chest. While deep inside she was a mess of nerves, wondering did perhaps made a mistake with her choice. "Delicious!" Her ears perked up once she heard this, looking back only to see Soma was already digging into the juicy meat.

"So Yummy~! I definitely like your style Nikumi-chan!" Soma smiled. Her words, and actions caused Ikumi entire face to heat up. Chibi Ikumi cheering at her own success. A smug smile presented itself on her face. "It was nothing." She said, the two shortly listing all of the methods, hidden ingredients, and other such thing that the blonde used.

"That was delicious~!" Soma wiped her face and hands clean, when she remember something."Oh before I forget. . ." She reached into her pocket to the confusion of Ikumi, before she felt something place in her hand. "Here the Valentine chocolates that I made. I hope you enjoy!" Grinned Soma, not knowing that her gesture just had sent the other mentally squealing at the present.

 _'Hai! Take that losers!'_ Chibi Ikumi pumped her fist in the air. Holding her cherish item close to her chest. Meanwhile with Soma. _'Let's see I gave Megumi her chocolates early this morning, and I thinks the only ones who are left are the guys.'_

 **Omake:**

"Move out of the way _dog_." Ryo glared at the annoying aroma pretty-boy infront of him. Trying to resist his animalistic urge of smashing his fist in the other face. Feeling his calm mood crashed into pieces when the other had showed up. Interrupting the important conversation that was going on between him, and a certain golden eyed chef.

"I don't think I was addressing you, _servant_. So can you please so kindly move out of the way." Akira sharp tongue held no bounds, slanted eyes glaring over at his rival. Standing in the middle of all of this were two figures. One was a clueless diner chef, and the other was a annoyed Italian chef.

"If you could please move, I would be so happy. Since I believe I was here first." Which was true, as it was Takumi who had Soma attention first, before Ryo so rudely butted in. Directing her attention away from him, as this was next copied by Akira.

"No one was talking to you girly boy." Growled Ryo.

"What the hell you just called me!" Takumi was definitely upset with that insult.

"You both are annoying. So go have your childish argument elsewhere, while Yukihara-chan and I have an important conversation." said Akira. Both teens directed their glare onto him.

"This coming from a brat who never experience a real kitchen." said Ryo, this starting insult to be thrown back and forth between all three. Soma cluelessly standing their watching, when a thought occurred to her. _'. . .Could Hayama and Kurokiba possibly be fighting over. . Takumi?. . .Wait could this be what those girl from Junior High would call. . . . .a BL moment?'_ It was thanks to these three that Soma started to become interested in BL manga's, and not so secretly tried to pair the three together. It went horribly, horribly, wrong.

 **End of Ninth** **Drabble:** **Valentine's Day**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Tenth Drabble: White's Day

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi! Everyone sorry that I might be a little late this morning, but I overslept. Finally our blonde, blue eyed, Italian chef make his appearance! Are you guys excited! Because lot of people been requesting for him, as I totally understand. Takumi is just so darn cute to me.**

 **Soma: So Takumi is in this drabble, huh**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Yep, so let's get started! We had a short intro today. Tenth Drabble is ready to be serve!**

* * *

 **Tenth Drabble: White's Day**

It was on a nice humid evening day that a handsome blonde Italian chef was sitting at a table, which belong to a small cafe. Kindly smiling at the blushing women who approach him, trying to get his name, number, and hopefully a date. Only to be let down when he informed them that he was waiting on someone important, making them conclude that the beautiful blonde was already taken. With pouting disappointed looks, they went on their way while Takumi released a sigh.

Now don't get him wrong, he love ladies, but sometimes it get tiring when they approach him all the time. It was also irritating how he could woe almost any woman in the world, except when it come to an extremely dense diner girl. He lost count to the many times he had embarrassed himself because of that air-head. But now that he thought about it, he guessed that was part of her charm. At least he wasn't the only one who was suffering.

"I wonder what she will be wearing?" Takumi asked himself. Imagining the red-head showing up wearing all different kinds of clothes you'll either call cute, classy, or normal for a girl to wear when a guy asked her out to meet him somewhere.

"I hope it isn't- . . ." Takumi was soon cut off by the voice of someone calling out his name. "Takumi!" Looking up, Takumi knew he shouldn't have got his hopes up when the redhead reached his table.

"Yukihira what is with you and those tomboyish clothes!" Takumi exclaimed angrily. Soma glance down at her attire, which was nothing but some sneakers, dark grey cargo baggy pants, and a black crop jersey t-shirt.

"It's comfortable." Soma replied bluntly.

"B-But your a girl. You're suppose to dress like this!" Standing out of his seat, Takumi pointed to the cloud images that his head had materialize from his head. All which show Soma either in a cute red polka dot dress, or some stylish pants, with a shirt to match. Most of the images consist of her showing her feminine side.

"Calm down Takumi. Don't everyone take fashion as serious as you do. Now why did you call me here?" Soma took a seat, as Takumi with cute pout sat down as well.

"Here." Cheeks blushing a deep shade of red, Takumi shyly sat a pretty white box on the table. "For me. . .?" Soma reach towards the box, taking off the lid. Only to look in awed at what lied in store. "A cake! And it looks delicious!. . .But why? Todays isn't my birthday." Soma asked with a tilt of her head, as the blush on Takumi face got worse.

"Wait! Could it be the thanks I put forward for trying to get you together with Hayama-kun and Kurokiba-kun?"

"Hell no! And never again bring that horrible incident up again!" Exclaimed a hot red angry face Takumi, before getting himself to calm down. "Idiot. . .Today's is White's Days. It's thanks for the chocolates you gave me on Valentine's Day. They. . . weren't all that bad." Takumi refused to face the other, as his cheeks were getting hotter by the second.

To bad he was taken back when he heard a giggle escaped the other, not the full out laughter that usually came from her, but the sweet chimes of bell giggles made the other appear very cute in the blonde eyes. For the first time looking more like a girl. Using a fork, Soma took a bite out of the cake only to release a moan.

"Delicious~! Thank-you Takumi-kun. You have be the second boy ever to give me something for White's Day. It really make me feel special." Takumi swore the smile on her face made the red-head made her look even more adorable.

"I-I-It was nothing." He cursed himself for stuttering, head once again turn the opposite away from facing her. Missing when she leaned over the table. "Hopefully this will help." He was surprised to find her voice so close to his ear. When something soft touch his cheek. It didn't register in his head that it was her lips that had made contact with him. His entire body taking on a deep shade of red, feeling light on his feet.

"Maa, Takumi you'll definitely make the perfect boyfriend one day. Mou, I sorta want to make you mine." He didn't know why her tone of voice had more of a mature vibe, as if she was trying to allure him. Registering her words in his head, which made his head feel light, as it hit the table.

"So you could help teach me how to make desserts. It we were to have a cake shokugeki, I would definitely lose." Soma continued to stuff her mouth with delicious cake.

 **Omake:**

When Soma returned back to the Polar Star Dorm, she wasn't expecting to be buried under piles of gifts that were piled up at the front entrance. "W-Where did all this stuff come from?! Better yet, who are they all for?" Popping her head out from amongst the mass items, Soma asked.

"Who you think. . .?" asked Fumio, appearing from out the kitchen. "Do you know how many friends of yours stop by today? Only to leave mad once I told them you were meeting that blonde Aldini boy. I swear I haven't seen something like this, since the days your father was a member here. Like father like daughter I suppose." Fumio made her way back in the kitchen.

Soma blinked her eyes cluelessly, as only one thing settled in her head. "T-There's an even bigger pile!" Elsewhere a thought occurred to Takumi, going back over of something which the red-head had mention earlier. "Wait. . .If I'm the second. Who the heck is the first?

 **End of Tenth Drabble: White's Day**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Eleventh Drabble: Missing Princess?

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Sorry for being a bit late. I had school, but I'm here now. Also did anyone read the latest chapters of the manga? I'm thinking of becoming a fan of Fem!Soma x Eishi now. I mean the man is gorgeous! But let's leave him for later, as it now time to get down to business. Alright this next drabble goes out to the person who asked:** _Can you write a drabble where Soma gets kidnapped and the others try to be her knight in shining armor but either Soma handles it or it's a misunderstanding?_

 **Soma: Alright the next one-shot is here!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Alright, always remember you are welcome to share your ideas with me. I love to hear feedback from my reviews, because you all are so awesome, and have really amazing ideas! This is the truth! Eleventh Drabble is ready to be serve!**

* * *

 **Eleventh Drabble: Missing Princess?**

It all started that morning when Megumi was making her way up to the red-head room, as usually she would the first one up, due to her experience at working as a chief at her family diner, but today everyone was downstairs except for her. What made it even more weird that today's was Some day to make breakfast, and she will never missed out on her duties.

Reaching her room, Megumi knocked on the door twice, before calling out the teen name. ". . .Soma-chan? Soma-chan are you in there?" Megumi hesitantly tried knocking again. "She didn't answer." Starling Megumi came the voice of Yuki. Spinning around on her heel, she saw standing beside Yuki was a concern Ryoko.

"It unlike her to not answer back. I have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Stated the worried voice of Ryoko, while Yuki took a step forward. "Well if she didn't answer back. There's only one thing to do. . ." Without another word Yuki placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it.

"Oi! Yukihira you in here!?" Yuki called out. While also not missing the opportunity to look around in her room. Even though it been awhile since the other transfer here, she was still sorta a secretive person around the edges. This being first time anyone of them have ever enter her room.

"No way. . . She has a collection of stuff animals !. . .And their so cute~!" Squealed Yuki. Talking about the large group of stuffed animals that were neatly seated in the corner of the room. All in different shapes, sizes, and accessorized cutely yet different from each other.

 _'I never knew Soma had such the collection. . .'_ Megumi ran her eyes over all the cute animals, which Yuki was busy snuggling up against a cute brown teddy bear. When her eyes spotted the one in the middle, a cute white bunny, wearing cute a white summer-dress, decorated with strawberries all over, with a pair of red pants, and two strawberry hair clips at it's ears. Staring at it a bit closely, even though it looked brand new, Megumi got the feeling of it being the oldest out of the rest.

". . Hmm, what's this." Ryoko was trying to get Yuki to release the stuff bear, when the sun reflected something gold on the floor, as she bent down to pick it up, only to have her eyes widen.

"Megumi isn't this the necklace Yukihira is always seen wearing around her neck?" asked Ryoko, as Megumi shared her same expression.

"Yes. Soma-chan is never seen without it. I guessed it to be a cherished item to her, but seeing that here. . . ." Just then a cool breeze of air hit them. "What is Yukihira window doing up. Do she not know how cold it was last night?" Questioned Yuki as just than the same thought hit them.

* * *

"Yukihira been kidnapped!" Slamming his hand on the table, raising up from out of his chair was Takumi. "I-I believe so. Yukihira is almost never late in being the first one up in the morning, nor would she ever skip out on her duties." said Megumi.

"Maybe Yukihira-chin running an errand or something?" replied Kuga, leaned back comfortably in his chair which was standing on two legs on the ground. "I doubt that. She'll never leave without first informing me." said Fumio.

"Megumi what else type of proof do you have to believe Yukihira is indeed missing?" All eyes pointed to the young woman who possessed the ' _God Tongue'_. "Well for starters her window was left open last night, and last not forget that. . ." said Yuki, as Megumi pulled out the golden locket that was inside her pocket.

"Isn't that the locket she always wear around her neck!" Jumping out of her seat next was Ikumi. "Not mention last night temperature was freezing last night. No way her window would been left open. Maa, Kuga-chan seem like someone stole away your bride." Giggled Rindou.

"Oi! Don't go be adding -chan to my name you old hag!"

"Oh no! Ryo-kun our Yuki-chan has been taken away from us!" Alice panic for a slight second, before eyes sharpen dangerously. "They must be really foolish take her away, when she already belong to us, right Ryo-kun?" Standing beside Alice was Ryo already in berserk mode. The sea of flames burning behind the two spoke for their angry.

"If she is indeed kidnapped. Than time must not be wasted." Akira began to head out the kitchen, when a hand reach out and seized his shoulder in a hard grip.

"Just where in hell do you think your going?" Growled Ryo as Akira answer was simply. "Saving her." He stated. The room dropped to a silence that only lasted for a second, before chaos erupted in the room.

"Huh, who in the hell gave you the rights!" Standing at an face off was both Akira and Ryo. "As if I need permission from you."

"I'm gonna be the one to rescue Yuki-chan!" Proclaimed Alice, something which earn the attention of Erina. "If anyone should go rescue the idiot it should be me."

"What was that Takumi?" Also having a fight with each other was Ikumi and Takumi. "What on earth could you do? If anyone rescuing her it's going to be me!"

"You know maybe I should try rescuing her?" Rindou found the situation to be interesting. "Like hell if I would ever let you! She's my future bride!" Fire has just been added thanks to Kuga. The topic of subject changing.

"Listen shorty Soma-chan is mine and Ryo-kun future bride!" stated Alice hands on her hips.

"What the hell you just call me bitch!" Yelled an enrage Kuga who was being held back by Rindou.

"As if she'll ever marry a brute like you." Glared Akira at Ryo

"And as if she'll ever marry a guy who lacks passion! You have zero burning motivating both in the kitchen,. . .and outside of it." Ryo words spark hot boiling anger burning within Akira.

"Yukihira needs a gentleman, and should definitely be with me!" said Takumi.

"Move out of the way Takumi. Yukihira is best suited with me." Pushing him out of the way was Ikumi.

"Fools. . . .She would be best with the Nakiri name. Belonging with me." The rest of the Polar Stars members who were not involved in the conversation had to sweat-drop at the all mighty figure of Erina, who was too shy and embarrassed to say her words out loud.

"Something is telling me this is gonna carry on for a while." Deadpan Yuki, staring at the arguing group of teens that had invaded their dorm. When a cold chill ran down her spine, eyes darting to the one standing beside her.

"Oh no. . . .Dark Megumi is coming out." Yuki inch cautiously towards the safety of Ryoko. Shaking her head at the annoying arguing children. Fumio sighed. ". . .Troublesome children. If that man show up now they would all be dead." She muttered, when her hands suddenly dropped to her side. A dark demonic aura covered the entire room, making everyone who was presented shake or shiver from fright. No matter how badly they tried to suppress the rising fear. Standing in the entranceway to the kitchen stood a strong build of man. Taking a foot step inside, as everyone flinch in fear.

"Maa, I've been hearing some interesting things since I walk through the door, but let me just cut to the chase. Where's my sweet little princess~?" The demonic grin the man had on his face, made some of the weaker faint to the ground, while the rest tried to remain standing strong. It was in that second everyone had the exact same thoughts.

 _'A demon has enter the kitchen.'_

"Yo! Papa? What are you doing here?!" Saved by an angel all swore, the only one who was unaffected was Fumio, before everyone took in the red-head appearance.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Exclaimed everyone in the kitchen. The expression on Jōichirō Saiba became more demonic than it was before, as the red-head laugh. Sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "Maa. . . .I think I was just propose too."

 **End of Eleventh Drabble: Missing Princess?**

* * *

 **Okay there's part two of this, so please just wait. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Twelfth Drabble: Missing Princess P2

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Sorry that I am so late for this next chapter, but I had to put it on pause for a little while. As I had to take a break from the fandom, but now that I am recently caught up with the manga, excited that the second season has finally come out, I'm back and ready to write! I just love fem!Soma. I'm thinking of adding a few fem!omegaSoma x any Alpha (male or female) of you all choice and theme. So if you have a request let me know by either review or PM me.**

 **Soma: Glad to see that we're finally back! I miss everyone!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: I know how you feel, now this next one goes out to Shadow Phoenix 16. Sorry that you had to wait a long time, but here it is. Also if anyone doesn't mind beta-ing these chapters, just PM me. Twelfth Drabble is ready to be served!**

 **Now beta by: Kooliez**

* * *

 **Last time:**

 _"Maa, I've been hearing some interesting things since I_ _walked_ _through the door, but let me just cut to the chase_ _ **;** where's_ _my sweet little princess~?" The demonic grin the man had on his face made some of the weaker faint to the ground while the rest tried to remain standing strong. It was in that_ _one_ _second everyone had the exact same thoughts._

 _'A demon has_ _entered_ _the kitchen.'_

 _"Yo! Papa? What are you doing here?!" Saved by an angel everyone in the room thought with relief before they all took in the red-head's appearance. The only one who had seemed unaffected prior to her appearance was Fumio._

 _"What the hell happened to you!?"_ _Everyone in the kitchen exclaimed **.**_ _The expression on Jōichirō Saiba became more demonic than it was before as the redhead_ _laughed_ _. Sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "Maa. . . .I think I was just_ _proposed_ _too."_

 **Twelfth Drabble: Part Two of Missing Princess?**

"Trust me Jōichirō **;** I feel your anger, but you have to calm down right this second." Gin advised to a demonic looking Jōichirō Saiba. Heck, the man looked ready to kill (or, at the very least, hire a mafia boss to kill) a certain Nakiri who had just proved that he had nerve to do the most insane thing on this planet. Right now he (along with the others who were at the Polar Star Dorm with him this morning), were currently inside the Shokugeki arena, all of them glaring at the source of the current problem himself who was smirking up at them from down below.

"Senpai, I'm so happy so see you again! My my~ I can guess by the look on your face; Soma-chan has told you about my little proposal yesterday. Of course I wish to have your blessings first before making any arrangements." The twisted man chuckled as he let an equally twisted smile spread over his usually emotionless face.

"M-My blessings!? OVER MY DEAD BODY! Hell would freeze over before I gave you permission for something like that! What the hell is wrong with you!? GIN! let go of me right this second!" A visibly agitated Jōichirō raged as he struggled against his friend's vice-like grip – _damn that man and his muscles!_

"I'm not letting you go while you still have a knife in your hand; your daughter does not need her father in jail for murder." A slightly amused looking Gin replied as he restrained his former classmate.

Too bad that Jōichirō was having none of that.

"THAT COCKY BASTARD! Who the hell does he think he is!? I proposed _way way waaaayyyy_ before him! And he's _way_ too old in first damn place! YOU FUCKING PSYCHO! Let me go you old hag!" An enraged Kuga snapped as he struggled against a smiling Rindou.

"Now, now, my little Kuga. Try to calm down; Yukihara-chan doesn't belong to anyone. Besides, isn't age nothing but a number?" Rindou bemusedly raised an eyebrow **,** not budging despite Kuga's best attempts to throw her off.

"You're sick in the head Rindou. Obviously someone hadn't pointed it out to you - THAT HE IS THE SAME AGE AS HER FATHER! TO HELL AGE IS NOTHING BUT A NUMBER!" Kuga exploded in rage, still struggling in Rindou's steel-like grip.

 _For those of you who may be confused, let us take you back for a moment, shall we._

"Mind repeating that one more time, Yukihara." Takumi finally managed to bite out in a tone reminiscent of the frigid winds of Mt Everest. The temperature of the entire room dropped with every passing second until it seemed close to absolute zero; heck, the dark, menacing aura filled with malice that seemed to come from practically everyone in the room (sans Soma) made even Antarctica look like a tropical getaway in comparison!

Scratching the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face, Soma repeated herself.

"I said. . . I think I was just proposed to." On closer inspection, the red-head was looking as though she had just run through a jungle. Her hair was messy (that was to say; even messier than usual), scratches adorned her arms while smudges of dirt caked onto her skin,her feet were bare and she was wearing what looked like it might once have been a beautiful long sleeved light pink gown **-** only now, it was torn, frayed and ragged looking so no one could really say for sure.

"Y-Yukihara just what happen to you? And why were you not in your room this morning? Did someone kidnap you?!" Firing out question after question at the overwhelmed-looking redhead, Yuki only stopped her verbal barrage when she felt Ryoko's comforting hand land on her shoulder. "Give Yukihara-chan a chance to answer Yuki."

"Hmm, let's see **…** I remember going to bed last night, but for some reason, when I woke up **,** I was tied to a chair, dressed in this stupid gown and sitting next to Erina's father with what looked like a private dinner. It was very bizarre… and really creepy…"

Soma couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine as she remember the weird conversation they had; how those dark, emotionless orbs rested on her throughout the dinner, watching her every move **…**

Sizing her up as if she was the most divine dish he ever set his eyes upon.

"I didn't really understand or even remember most of what he was talking about seeing as I was half-sleeping through it… But most of what I do remember makes me think that the situation was really disturbing. The food was good, but… that was when the weirdest thing happened – I'm almost certain that I was proposed to." Giving a slight frown of confusion as she rested her chin between her fingers, Soma didn't seem to notice that that last sentence got everyone's attention.

It was disturbing enough that she was kidnapped by the _reaper_ , but to hear that there was a proposal involved…

Seemingly not noticing the atmosphere in the room, Soma continued with her story "During the end of dinner he said to me…"

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"You are a diamond that still hasn't had the opportunity to shine yet; and with those so-called friends of yours, your beauty will not shine either. They are beneath you and they do not deserve you."

Soma had to blink her eyes a couple of times, wondering just how did this man appear in front of her so quickly **.** A hand gloved in leather cupped her left cheek, caressing a path down one of her knees as she felt his other hand on her waist where it defiantly shouldn't have been.

"You need someone to help better and understand your skills. Someone to help nourish you, and teach you in loving matter. With you by my side, we shall bring a new age to the culinary world. With you **,** I can without a doubt bring the culinary industry to its greatest heights. But in order to do that I will need you to agree to one thing…"

Reaching into the pocket of his trench jacket, he brought out a small, square shaped box, before popping it open and revealing the silver ring inlaid with a large diamond inside.

"I will need you to become my wife. We'll create a child that shall take the culinary world by storm, bringing it to new levels of perfection **.** Just to let you know, by any means possible, I will make you say **"yes"** my beautiful future wife." The slightly dark edge in his voice making itself known, Nakiri Azami met Soma's gaze, molten gold clashing with obsidian as he let a grim smile spread over his face.

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

"Weird, right? I just upped and made a break for it as soon as I saw a chance, and man is that one big mansion. I got lost like twice, but I finally managed to make it back here." Soma finished.

To say that not a soul in the building was pleased was the understatement of the millennium; everyone was beyond furious. That statement was especially true for Soma's father who **,** at the moment, could make the devil himself faint and pee himself.

Let it be known for now and forever that hell hath no fury like a father whose daughter has just been scorned.

"I'm gonna kill him." He vowed as he got up to sharpen his kitchen knife. Whether or not he planned to use it for actual cooking however remained to be seen.

* * *

"What is up with these Nakiri's and their love obsession with the Yukihira's?" Questioned Yuki. Ryo was in berserk mode, glaring at said Nakiri down below when he saw Alice staring over at Soma's father.

"Is something the matter my lady?" He asked.

"Hmm, is it me or have I seen Soma-chan's father before… He looks strangely familiar to me." Alice frowned, platinum-blonde eyebrows knitting together with a hint of faint recognition. Hearing her say this, a few others joined in on staring at the visibly enraged man as Soma and Gin tried to get him to calm down.

"Senpai, with Soma-chan as my bride, we will make the perfect chef who will lead the ideal culinary world." Azami announced as a dangerous gleam made its way into his coal-black eyes.

"IN YOUR TWISTED DREAMS! I wasn't the former 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council for nothing!" Jōichirō roared, looking like he was ready to murder his former Kouhai; who knows? At this point, that may very well be true. In any case, his proclamationbrought forward quite a few dumbfounded expressions from those who did not know his background history.

"O-Oi, Rindou did he just s-say. . ." Kuga seemed at a lost for once as he stumbled over his words.

"Yep, he sure did, Kuga-chan~!" A cheery Rindou chirped back as she grinned.

"H-Huh?!" Exclaimed both Ikumi and Takumi, who looked as though their souls just left their bodies.

"Ah! So that's who he was!" Smiled Alice who immediately snapped her fingers, when she saw Ryo was about to jump down from the balcony to face the older Nakiri.

"Ah! Ryo I want to kill uncle too, but at least use the stairs!" she scolded.

"I can already see that Soma-chan will grow into quite the lovely woman; a woman that only a Nakiri should have. Seeing as she doesn't belong to such - well to put it bluntly - trash, who shall tarnish her skills, She should not even be anywhere near their corruptingpresence **…** except for my lovely Erina of course." He glared at the group who were considered quite close to the first-year in a manner of cold disregard.

"Sorry Nakiri-san, but I _really_ hate your father." Akira stated bluntly as his eyes narrowed on the dark-haired Nakiri.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard Rindou!" Yelled an enraged Kuga.

"No one calls me trash, and says I do not deserve Yukihara!" Exclaimed an equally furious Takumi.

"Y-You cannot force Yukihira-chan to be in a relationship with you!" A timid Tadokoro managed to stutter out much to everyone's surprise.

"You heard the woman ya creep!" Ikumi growled as she threw in her lot.

"As a senpai I must step in to protect my cute underclassmen." said a (surprisingly fully dressed) Isshiki.

"I not letting a finger touch my daughter unless you beat me in a Shokugeki! That goes for anyone who even dares to think of being in a relationship with her; and don't even get me started on marriage. Fathers can be very over-protective of their daughters especially if she's his only child; so hope you're ready to take the challenge, Azami."

It was in that moment everyone understood the reasons behind this famous man's nickname; his anger at its highest made many go weak at the knees. Others, for the first time, felt the emotion known as fear and reminded themselves that if they were to ever accomplish the (seemingly impossible) task of winning over the redheaded chef, he would be their biggest obstacle.

 _Speaking of said redhead…_

"Ah, Yukihira-chan's asleep!" exclaimed Yuki, pointing to the sleeping Soma on the floor.

 **End of Twelfth Drabble: Part Two of Missing Princess?**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Thirteenth Drabble: Cuddle-Buddies

**Kei-Kei Yuki: I'm back everyone! Did you miss me, also great news. . . . I HAVE A BETA, for this amazing story of mine! So let's all cheer, but this chapter have not been beta yet. Remember and don't forget about the fem!omegaSoma x any Alpha (male or female) of you all choice and theme. So if you have a request let me know by either review or PM me. Also if you are very well-informed about the whole fictional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, please send me a PM. Seeing how I barely see any female omega in a story, so I kinda afraid of doing one, but at the same time, I really, really want to do one.**

 **Soma: Well this is certainly an interesting topic!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: I know right! Well technically this one is not an request, it is just an hilarious idea that pop into my head when I was thinking about an hilarious KHR fanfic (The (Somewhat) Inevitable Harem of One Tsunayoshi Sawada), so I just had to do this. The next request will be for all those who been begging for a Eishi x Soma chapter, so I hope that makes you happy. (Eishi is both hot and cute, and adorable)**

* * *

 **Thirteenth Drabble: Cuddle-Buddies**

That morning a cheery and bright happy Yuki was happily humming a cute little tone as she merrily skipped down the hall, on her way to wake-up Soma. Grinning once an idea pop in her head on how wake up the female young chef. Not even bothering to knock first, Yuki burst open the door. "Yukihira wake u-" Yuki found her words died right than in there, her brain crashing down before rebooting itself.

Sitting sleepily up from the bed, rubbing his eyes, removing his head from the soft sleeping redhead beauty bosom that he was using as pillow. The short figure with a lean build, zoomed his eyes over at Yuki who suddenly gain a ghostly pale white, before directing his eyes to the window.

"It's morning already." said the one and only 8th seat of the Elite Ten Council.

"Ah, looks like it time for us to get up Kuga-chan~" Yuki had to thank god that she didn't have a heart-attack as rising from the other side of Soma, just had to happen to be Rindou, her long crimson red locks gave her this 'wild and sexy' morning look.

 _'J-Just. . .WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!'_ Mentally cried Yuki, whose body had yet to move an inch, her parted open mouth still frozen in place. Finally the lady of the hour awoken, blinking her eyes as she felt a source of warmth both in front of her and behind, sitting up she was met with the sight of the pale ghost form of Yuki.

When her eyes met one of the figures who she definitely doesn't remember going to bed with, greeting her with an "Morning my sleeping beauty~!" proclaimed Kuga before burying his head in her bosom once again. Blinking her eyes down at him, before she took a look at the figure lying behind her.

"Morning Yukihira-chan~! Hmm, who knew your bed could be so comfy. Maa, I'm glad I followed Kuga here after all." She snuggled more into the pillow, hugging one of Soma collectable stuff animals, which so happen to have been a fox.

Soma repeating this at least twice, taking one look at the morning sunshine which was shining through her window, before she look at Yuki and said. "So is breakfast ready? I think senpai suppose to be cooking this morning right?" She calmly asked, Kuga had yet to remove his head from her bosom. Rindou snuggling closer to her side.

 _'She's taking this way to calmly!'_ Yuki exclaimed in her head, before she fainted to the floor.

"Ah, she fainted." Deadpanned Soma.

* * *

It was two weeks after that incident happen that Yuki was once again the one assigned to wake up Yukihira, having what happen those last week began to fade from her systems, feeling as if it was nothing but a dream, a very weird and confusing dream. Anyway she have put the past behind her, and it was time to get over her fears. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she turned the handle and walked inside.

It was in that moment Yuki concluded that life was cruel, along with. . . _"(What on earth is Tsukasa Eishi doing in her room!)"_ Placing a beating hand on over her heart, Yuki walked a little farther in the room, when she spotted the position the two were in.

"Aww, they almost look as if they are a young married couple." Coo Yuki, seeing the 1st seat had his arms wrapped around Soma, who had her back to him, both in a deep slumber. The first seat brought Soma closer and tighter against his body, nuzzled the crook of her neck, which had other releasing giggles.

That was when the giggles suddenly seized, large golden eyes shot open, taking a look over who was hugging her. Before pointing her eyes over at Yuki, who just about to reach for her phone to take a picture. When other simply asked. "What is Eishi-senpai doing in my room?"

"Not again!" Exclaimed Yuki.

* * *

"Weirdly enough, I'm not that shock about this one." Yuki simply stated, phone in hand, eyes on the three figure sleeping soundly in bed together. Snuggle up on Soma right side, cuddling her arm was Nikari Alice, wearing a short and black sexy nightgown. While on the left was Alice personal aid, Kurokiba Ryo, who was shirtless, might Yuki add. A strong arm draped over the the figure in the middle waist.(Quickly she took a picture, so that she could sell later to all his secret fans.)

Following with that shirtless picture, she took a picture of three in bed together, before exiting out the room, telling herself they'll wake up sooner or later. Not wanting to be the person to wake up Kurokiba Ryo, who for all we know, might wake up in berserk mood.

The weirdness did not stop there, it was month later when Yuki open the door to Soma bedroom only to find her in bed with this time Ikumi, who showing off a lot of meat in the skimpy nightgown she was wearing, hugging Soma by her waist. Yuki did not forget to take the picture with her phone.

After Ikumi and the word going around in the inner Soma fanclub, it looks as if Takumi was next in line. The two were lying in bed facing each, hands clasp in between them. Yuki found her new favorite sleeping pair, finding the two straight up adorable. With her phone in hand she had just added another picture to her growing collection.

It seem that after Takumi, Akira took a turn, which greatly surprised Yuki as it didn't seem to be in his personality to do such a thing, unless Jun is somehow involved in this little predicament. Yuki is willing to bet her money on the later. Yuki also notice how the two look fit really well in each other arms. Even though she bet all her money that Akira was unaware at how tightly and close he was holding Soma at the moment. Another picture was added to her collection.

It was three months later, when Yuki was on her way to the other room, by now used to all the weirdness, that she was met with the sight of the door opening in her face, but her mouth hit the ground, eyes widen, as a older and former first seat pinknette stood in the doorway, he scoffed at her, before walking off as if nothing happen. Peeking inside she saw that Soma was still asleep, comfortably tuck into the bed, with a smile on her face. Yuki was confused to rather call the police, or just leave the hold incident alone. She decided to go with the later.

Nights later Yuki was shock to find Erina has decided to join in on the fun, cuddled up to the other, her head lying against the Yukihira bosom. A content smile on her face, enjoying her rest. Without question Yuki took out her phone and took a picture, to add to her yuri collection. Featuring Soma and all her female fan(stalkers!)

* * *

It was late that night when Soma found Yuki in her bed. "Yuki, just what do think you're doing in my bed?" asked Soma casually, climbing into her bed.

"Well I want to see what's the bed fuss all about. So hurry and cut the night-light off so we can go to sleep already~!" said a hyper and excited Yuki, getting herself comfortable. Shrugging her shoulders, Soma cut off the light and went to bed. It was on that night Yuki understood everyone obsession with climbing into bed with the redhead teen. Having the most relaxed sleep she ever had, even her own bed back at home couldn't compare with Yukihira. The key Yuki find out, was none other than Soma herself, that she just so happens to find her arms somehow hugging the chief around her waist, her face snuggling the female chief back.

 **Omake:**

Soma was on her way to her room, having an conversation with Yuki when she open the door to her room about to walk in. When her and Yuki both stood there frozen in her doorway. Two pair of eyes glued to the older figure lying down on her bed, his black trench coat draped over her chair. Lying down on one opposite side of the bed, as if he was waiting on a certain someone. Without question, Soma closed the door to her room. Golden eyes blank, mentally trying to erase the image from her head.

"Yuki call the police."

"I'm already on it Yukihira!" Yuki already had the number on speed dial.

 **End of** **Thirteenth Drabble: Cuddle-Buddies**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Fourteenth Drabble: The Wall

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone! First off I just want to say, there no Eishi x Fem!Soma this chapter! I so sorry! But this idea came to me out of nowhere, and I just had to write. Also I will start posting up AU drabbles soon. So start placing in your AU's requests. On a side note: I really love Kuga, so please seen in ideas for him and Soma-chan! They are such a funny yet adorable pair~!**

 **Soma: This is one shows a different side of me.**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: I know right! Also I gender-bend Mayumi (shy brown haired girl in ep.1). Her gender-bend counterpart plays a much more meaningful role than the female counter-part. Also happy early birthday Anomutndkf!**

* * *

 **Fourteenth Drabble: The Wall**

Upstairs inside the Polar Star Dorm, standing in the hallway where the residents of the said dorm, along with the rest who were considered very closed to a certain redhead. Each of them wearing a distressed, concerned, and worried looks on their faces, the one who they were deeply concerned about was lock inside her bedroom.

"S-Soma-chan are ok-" A concerned Tadokoro was about to asked, when she was cut-off, and caught by surprised by the harsh and angry tone the used at her.

"I said leave me alone!" Came the angry outburst that shock everyone who was standing outside, especially Tadokoro who eyes began to tear up. Never before had the other raise her voice at her, or anyone for that matter, seeming completely unlike herself.

"Oi, Yukihira she was only asking about your concern!" Standing up for the teary eyed timid girl was Takumi, but yet this brought up more questions as for why she was acting unlike herself.

"Stay out of my business Takumi! Just leave me alone! All of you! As if anyone one of can understand what I'm feeling!" Cried the girl inside, her voice sounding as if it was on the verge of breaking. Everyone pointed and confused look at each other, wondering what could be bothering the young woman who had herself locked inside her room, since early this morning. Alice had to refrain Ryo from breaking down the door. The teen had skipped all of her classes, that she would normally never missed.

Standing a bit far away from the group stood Fumio, along with Isshiki, both expressing equally worried looks. Without question Fumio took out her cellphone, dialing a certain number, as it only took a short while before the other to answer. "Fumio, it unlike you to call me. Is something the matter?" asked the deep and light-hearted voice of Joichiro Saiba.

After explaining everything to the man, the other released what sound like a sigh, before his voice came back serious. "She rarely acts this way, but when she's get like this. Only _he_ can calm her down. Call this number." Instructed Joichiro. Fumio writing the number down, before doing as she was told. Quite surprised when a young man answered the phone.

* * *

After the being yelled at for the sixth time that day, the large group decided to leave the other alone, doing what she asked of them, as the more they tried to coat her into coming out of her room, seem to only made the situation worse. Al of them were currently sitting down in the lounge area, when suddenly a figure enter the room.

"A-Ano excused me, but I'm Kurase M-Makoto. I'm looking for Soma-chan." Standing in the room, stood a average-height boy with medium length, brown hair and large eyes. He look nervous, his eyes flickering around the room, the large group of un-ordinary high-schoolers made him feel uncomfortable.

Fidgeting with the bottom hem of his shirt, when pair of green eyes suddenly had a brief flashback, remembering why the other look so familiar to her. "Ah! I remember you! You're Yukihira childhood best-friend!" Ikumi pointed a finger over at the figure, who slightly jumped from her outburst.

"It's nice to s-see you again as well, M-Mito-san." The young man greeted her with a small bow. Despite the way she was glaring at him.

"I see you're finally here. Yukihira has been stuck in her room all in foul mood, and all are attempts seem useless. I called Joichiro and he told me only you can make her feel at ease. I hope what he say is true." said Fumio. Informing the other on what floor her room was on, along with her room number.

The group in the lounge did nothing but silently stared after the figure as he made his way up the flight of stairs. Once he was out of sight everyone turn their eyes to Ikumi, who was still wearing a frown (cough-pout-cough) on her face. "So that frail looking twig is Yukihira-chin childhood best friend, huh." Kuga looked unimpressed by the other lacking timid personality, and lacking presence.

"Will he really be able to get the job done? Surely there some other way." said Takumi. Just like Kuga he was also unimpressed, and didn't really trusted the brunette. The group was silent for a while, before one-by-one, everyone tiptoe upstairs, watching the other about to knock on Soma door.

"S-Soma-chan! It me, Makoto. Can I come in? I bought a bag of Oreo's." The other held out the bag of cookies in his hand.

"Yeah, right. As if that would get that idiot to open-" Erina was unable to finished that sentence, when they all witness for themselves the other open up her door. The brunette smile, before walking in the room, the door closing after him. The group was left speechless, wondering what type of magic did this person possess. Along with learning a little secret detail which was. . . (Yukihira like Oreo's!) Score a lucky point from them.

"I don't think anyone has noticed but with us standing so far away. I don't we'll be able to hear what's going on inside." Leaning his back against the wall, Akira pointed out.

"But their is another way for us to listen in. To Isshiki-senpai room!" Announced Yuki, speaking about the speaking tubes that were installed in the rooms. Not once did the ideal of them on how inappropriate it was to listening in someone's private conversation dawn on them. Promptly taking over Isshiki room, as they began listening in.

* * *

Once inside her room, the two childhood friend sat on the floor, the sound in that could be heard was Soma eating the stuffed creme cookies, her golden irises eyes that usually fueled with fire, friendliness, kindness was dull and lifeless. "So are you gonna tell me what's wrong? Your friends are very worried about you Soma-ch-"

Brown eyes widen when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck, the other buried her head in the crook of his neck, wet tear-drops touching his skin. "I don't know what to do. The inside of me been feeling so hollow these last few weeks, Makoto. No one here can understand me like you do. Lately it's been hard for to me to evolve my cooking. It hard for me to smile. I can't find someone to speak my troubles to. And when I need someone to lend me a shoulder. I automatically search for you, but than I realize I'm all alone. T-That you're not by my side anymore." More and more tears touch his neck, letting the figure relax against his chest. Reaching a hand out to pat her back in a soothing matter.

"Soma-chan it's not good for you to allow your emotions bottle up like this. You don't have to be this strong, nonchalantly, and brave figure all the time. It okay to feel fear. It's okay to fail. It's okay to cry. But you're wrong, you're not alone Soma-chan. You have finally met people who you can relate too. People who are rivals, yet at the same time your friends. You finally found a place where you belong." He reassured the figure in his arms.

"I have lost my confidence, Makoto. My mind been nothing but a blank void these last couple of weeks. It hard for me to come up with new creations and ideas. It's like there this wall that is blocking my path, standing in my way, and there is noway around it. I've even afraid to do a shokugeki because of my own fears. I'm afraid to lose. I hate losing. Everything just been feeling to empty and meaningless to me lately. I feel so cold." She confessed the feelings that's been bottled up withing her, expressing how she truly feel.

Her once unorthodox, but yet incredibly and delicious dishes began to lack that something special that they held, her creativity that she thrive on has lost it's edge. Day after day standing at the stove, cooking new cuisine, reading different cook books, all were useless to help her. At the end of the day, it only made her feel more frustrated with herself. Soma wanted to improve herself, only to two take two steps back. With a cry she slammed her fist to the floor.

"I hate feeling like this! I hate it! I hate feeling like some whiny spoiled brat. I want to overcome my own fears, and my troubles. I want to be the best. Their only person I which to surpassed above all the others. Yet with me in this pathetic state, I starting to hate myself. God. . I haven't been in such a state since I was-"

"Since you were twelve." Makoto quickly responded. "When you had to help your dad come up with a new menu for the diner. You were frustrated and a nerve-wreck for an entire week, but their something about you that I admire the most. Is that when you fail, fall, or break-down. You don't stay down, you back up to fight your battles. It's normal and human to feel what you are feeling Soma-chan. It's okay to feel those things, you don't always have to be so strong. It's okay to cry and whine sometimes. You're not spoil, and certainly not a brat. You are a strong, and confident, kind woman. Who have big dreams, and will allow no one to stand in her way. Remember in the beginning when you first started cooking, you were-"

"Absolutely horrible. I was no genius. Maybe in another world I might've been, but I definitely remember me almost setting the kitchen on fire." Soma gave a half-heartly laugh at the fond memory of her childhood.

"You ran into walls back then, and even though you cried, and beat herself up over it. In the end you wiped those tears away, and tried again, until you eventually overcame it. It's certainly been awhile since I seen the cool-headed and confident Soma-chan in such a state, but I'm sorta happy." Smiled Makoto, as this earn an confused look from Soma as she look up at him.

"It's mean you're still human inside. You're still the same Soma-chan that I met all those years ago. It means that no matter what, you'll always be that same person that I always admire. Now dry those tears. It's rare and very hard on the heart to see you cry Soma-chan. Plus those friend of yours are very worried about you." Taking out a handkerchief, Makoto began to wipe away her tears.

"You come a long way to finally make it here, so don't give up now. Remember it was you who said- _"I'll be the one to take culinary world by storm, as if I let anyone stand in my way. I'll be the best-No number one! Everyone will submit to my cooking."_ Soma remember her saying those words before they had graduated junior high. When another flashback of her at the opening ceremony at the beginning of her first year at Totsuki pop into her head.

 _"Yo~! I'm Yukihira Sōma. Truth be told, I didn't expect to be admitted in this academy, but I don't plan on losing to a bunch of spoiled rich brats who never stood in front of clients, or a real kitchen for that matter. Who doesn't know the true experience of despair and failure. I'll use all of you as my stepping stones. Now that I'm here, I will be number one. That I promise you."_ Soma remembered those words as if they were just yesterday, she meant every word she said back then.

Soma was currently a second-year now, and looking back at the things she achieved, faced, and accomplish throughout her first-year made her current situation laughable. Suddenly remember the many times as a child when she failed with her cooking, the many time she cried because she thought she would never be good enough to become a chef like her father. Now that she reminisces about her past, she cried a lot when she was a child, but. . .it was due to all those failures that she became stronger. She have experience failure more than anybody, but they always taught her something in the end.

Soma remove herself from her best-friend arms, sitting up with her back straight, wiping her tears away. Her golden molten eyes suddenly had their spark and life return back to them. "I will not let this get me down. I will overcome it, just like I have before. After all, nobody has experience failure as more as I have. Sorry, for troubling you Makoto." Soma slap her cheeks a couple of times, as the other just laugh.

"Maa, it okay. After all what are best-friend for Soma-chan."

"Hehe. . .I'm really lucky to have you. After all it's because of you that I have many fond memories of my junior high years. You're right I have people to care about me, and only made them worried about me. I bet their not use to seeing this side of me." Soma grinned weakly.

"Maa, seem I have a lot of cooking to do to makeup for my rudeness. Looks like were having a special Yukihara feast tonight!" Soma got to her feet, opening the door, as she began making her way to the kitchen. Stretching her arms above her head, happy to feel the adrenaline and excitement that course through her veins, as it was time for her to stop mopping and get busy. A wide grin set place on her face, tying the white cloth around her forehead, before tying her apron around her waist.

"It's time to get to work!"

 **End of Four** **teenth Drabble: The Wall**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Fifteenth Drabble: Hanami Festival

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Sorry for being late everyone, but I had to at least finish Realms of the Six Kingdom first arc first( or at least get closer to finishing it). This one goes out to CeresNamikaze! Also, I just got caught up with the manga, and for some reason I had this very emotional, yet satisfying, conclusion of the upcoming match between Akira (He looks even more like Ren from Uta no Prince-sama, except tan and white hair) and fem!Soma. On a side note: Even though I love Soma-kun and his personality, but as a female he would be very different yet still the same to me. (Well at least my version of Soma-chan would be, seeing how their past are a bit different)! Nevertheless, let get started.**

 **Soma: Alright we're back!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Hai! Fifteenth is ready to be serve!**

 **Beta by: I need someone who have knowledge on cooking, so I can place some drabble of Soma showing off her skills. (I love cooking but have zero knowledge!)**

* * *

 **Fifteenth Drabble: Hanami Festival**

Early one morning, Soma was walking down the halls of Totsuki, hands folded behind her head, her school jacket tied around her waist. Walking beside Megumi, the two in the middle of having an conversation, when squeals erupted from a group of blushing girls, mixed with the whispering voices come from down the hall. Similar to the red sea itself, the large crowd of students parted, making his way down was a familiar and recognizable figure. Holding what look to be a beautiful bouquet of fresh bright red roses, shimmering and glistening in the sunlight. Holding within his arms was also a snow-white stuffed bunny, a red silk ribbon tied around its neck. A gasp escaped Megumi mouth, as this person so happen be none other than Tsukasa Eishi. Who look as if in any moment, he would faint, due to all the attention he was receiving.

Finally he stop right in front of the person he was searching, a smile filled with relief and happiness present brightly on his handsome face, causing a few girls to faint. His arms stretch out towards Soma, who blink her eyes owlishly at the gifts. Watching the way the other stretch out his arms, sheepishly looking away from her as he presented them to her.

"Are these for me?" Soma tilted her head to side, an action which Eishi caught, causing the silvered hair teen to blush up a storm.

"H-Hai! T-These are especially for you!" exclaimed Eishi. Still looking somewhat clueless, Soma accepted the gifts. Gold orbs eyeing the adorable white bunny which was holding a box which had the faint fragrance of homemade chocolates lying inside.

Catching Eishi off guard with a beaming bright smile she sent his face. "Thank-you senpai! This bunny is adorable~! And for the chocolates!" Soma sniffed the box again, before removing it the lid. Inside, arranged neatly and orderly, shining with perfection, beautiful, and craftsmanship, looking like pieces of art, were decorative chocolate delights.

Yukihira couldn't help the drool which ran down the edges of her mouth, her mouth was practically watery, barely resisting the urge to try one right this minute. Eishi braced himself, using all his courage, preparing himself to do what he came here to do. Noticing the change of presence centering around the first seat, Megumi felt her instincts ring warning signs.

"Yukihira Soma, I would like you to please be my companion for the Annual Hanami Festival tomorrow. Do you accept?" Silver almost white pearl eyes held a look of utter resolved. Leaving Soma a bit somewhat caught off guard, gold orbs look down at the gifts that were now in her arms. Oblivious to the tension in the hall as everyone awaited the teen answer.

Looking up from her gifts, Megumi watched the exchange between the two anxiously, eyes glued to Soma. Like the sun rising in the sky for a new day, a large sunny smile beamed its way at Eishi. Megumi felt her heart crack, when Soma delivered the final blow, that shattered it to shards.

"Sure Eishi-sempai. I'll go with you!" Soma happily agreed, before her eyes took in the dark gray thunder cloud which appeared over a teary eyed depressed chibi Megumi.

"Oi, Megumi! Are you okay?" Chibi-clueless-Soma comfortably pat chibi teary-eyed Megumi on the head. Trying to ease away whatever sudden discomfort which overcame the timid girl, when she felt someone gently spunned her around.

"Thank-you so Soma-chan!" Soma was greeted with a delightful smile from Eishi. Both of the unaware of when teary-eyed Megumi suddenly held a ominous glint in her eyes which was aimed at Eishi, taking her phone, issuing a group text that read: **CODE RED-WE HAVE A PROBLEM!**

* * *

Pearly-white eyes look at his watch once again, anxiously awaiting on the arrival of one the woman who stole his heart away. Glazing at the beautiful view of sakuras which covered the vast campus of Totsuki Academy. Scatters all over the campus, students had set up vendors and booths, selling food which fill the atmosphere, drawing forth many visitors. He was brought back when he heard footstep coming from behind, following behind he saw figure bent over, hands resting on her knees.

"S-Sorry sempai. I was with Jun-neesan trying to get this thing on me correctly. Okay, all better! Yo!" A cheesy grin on her face, Soma raised up a cheerful peace sign, but what struck Eishi attention the most was the teen change of appearance. Soma was wearing a beautiful crimson kimono, the bottom of the kimono and the sleeves slowly easing into a onyx black. Red and light pink roses were spread around, along with champagne pink, and lavender flowers. A gold obi was around her petite waist, a large white Japanese flower pinned at her waist.

For once, her recently shoulder length messy crimson locks were tamed, combed and parted in the side. Two simple red hair pins keeping her bangs from falling into her eyes. Eishi's gulped, words unable to escape. For a second he almost didn't recognized her, if it weren't for her noticeable crimson red hair, gold colored eyes, and her warm welcoming aura which she radiant.

Unknown to the two, scattered throughout varies different places of the campus, they were being spied on. Hiding behind ice-cream owned by a nervous first-year sweating bullets, barely able to do his job thanks to the two figures presence. Rindou let out a whistle, both Eishi and Soma was not that far from where they were (poorly) hiding. "Maa~Brat I didn't know your waifu could look so cute." Chirped Rindou. Who had a thundering angry Kuga, sat tied to a chair with dupe-tap covering his mouth, so he wouldn't blow their cover. (Despite their poor hiding spot, which if Soma and Eishi took just a glance to their left would spot the two easily.)

Using brute strength alone, Kuga burst out of the ropes which had him tied to the chair, ripping off the duck which covered his mouth. Grabbing the chair he crashed to his knees, breaking it into pieces, which he pick it up, and like a pitcher ready to toss, aim each piece straight at Eishi. Eishi sensing something heading his way, eyes widen at what he saw, dodging each piece with skill of a ninja. Soma with her back facing silverette, unaware of the Eishi was currently under attack.

"Whoa, that some mad reflexes~!" Rindou sound impressed.

"Damn! It didn't work! Oh!" Kuga suddenly had bright idea, out of nowhere. A knee pressed down on the ground, getting into position, a super-soaker bazooka in his hands. Eishi unaware searching the area saw a bazooka aim strenght at him and mentally panic.

Bazooka aimed at his target, Kuga was about to release the trigger, when Rindou step out in from. "Oi! Oi! This all fun and all but what if you hit Yuki-chan! Put the water bazooka away!" Rindou tried to reach and grab the weapon.

"No way! No way! No way! Besides I got this-Huh?" Kuga whipped to side to side, searching for the missing couple, cursing once again when saw they got away.

"Crap he got away! This is all your you old hag!'

"Who are you calling old!"

* * *

Eishi said something which made Soma giggled, causing the other cheeks to turn a light shade of pink which deepen once Soma took hold of hands, running off with him when she saw something which caught her eye. Sitting high on a tree branch, watching the two with a pair of binoculars, sat a certain Nakira, a pout on her face. "Mou~It should be us on a date with Soma-chan, right Ryo-kun?" asked Alice. Her only answer was the heated burst of flames which appeared behind the teen, who was now in berserk mode, holding a knife which glint malicious in the sunlight.

Suddenly a pair of gas masks appeared on their faces, a dark twinkle enter their eyes as a bucket magically appeared in Ryo hands. Eishi suddenly began removing a couple of sakura petals that got in Soma hair, but not before saying. . "The sakura make you even more beautiful." When his instant scream at him, ducking his head as something flew over his head.

Both of the two wrinkle their nose at the foul scent which penetrated the air. Taking a side glance beside Soma head, Eishi saw a rotten old fish lying in the middle of the street. Causing the visitors nearby to lose their appetite from the smell alone.

"What on earth is a rotten fish doing lying in the middle of the street?" Some asked the same question Eishi wanted to know, having a sneaking suspicious of the one behind it. Taking a side ward glance up, he saw two first-years with the smile that could be on a pair of devils, horns practically sticking out from off top of their heads, with spade tails waving. Then of course they threw more disgusting smelly rotten fish straight at Eishi, who squeaked, before moving to dodge each of their attacks. Grabbing Soma hands, who wonder who it was that could be throwing rotten fish. Which to the displeasure of those visiting and students were starting to hit other people, such as them.

"God what is this awful smell!"

"Who the heck threw rotten fish at me!"

"Is this part of the event?" Soma cluelessly wondered, why Eishi continued to drag her away from the two devils. Along the way she could've sworn she heard him muttering something along the line about-"Damn dog. ." and "Putting down him and his mistress".

"Well that Totsuki for you." Soma shrugged her shoulders, sticking with believing that throwing rotten fish was part of their custom. (No Soma it was not part of the custom)!

* * *

Also keeping eyes on the two, which just left two second-years selling delicious sakura-theme-crepes at their vendor. Fire burning in their eyes when they saw Eishi feeding Soma his crepe (she finished her own in matter of seconds).

"How dare that guy. . ." Growled Nikumi, dressed up like a Sergeant General in the military army when she saw Eishi was using his thumb to start wiping off smudges of whip-cream which mistakenly got on Soma's cheeks. She took out her walky-talky. "Target in sight. What's your twenty, Mob Boss?" she asked.

Hiding behind one of the building, the two in his sight, dressed in all black mafia suit, a fedora casting a shadowing over his face. "Damn it. I let him get to her before I even had the chance!" Blue eyes deeper than the sea, expressed deep jealousy as he watch his crush happily enjoy herself with the First Seat, who timidly kept up a conversation with her. Imaging how it was suppose to be him standing beside Soma, having an wonderful time admiring the sakura viewing (Not that damn Elite First Seat)!

Suddenly it seems his thumb wasn't was doing the trick of removing the icing close to her mouth, blushing a bit he lean in and wipe the rest of it off with his tongue. This spark fire in the two who were watching, a cannon appearing in Ikumi arms, while Takumi took a pistols. Eishi retreated back, apologizing for his actions, which Soma treat like it was nothing. Eishi scratching his cheeks sheepishly, when he felt his instincts began flaring, leaping over to the side, Soma in his arm, cooly. A potato was soared in the direction he was standing at momentarily, watching it went splatter on the ground, which could've been his clothes if he didn't reacted in time.

"A-A potato! Maa, this school has weird customs." Joked Soma. Oh how badly Eishi wanted to explain how this had nothing to do with school events. But was too busy defending for his life. A couple of girls watching graceful and flawless Eishi dodging skills, blushed. While Soma clapped her hands, praising him. "So cool sempai!"

Takumi had to fight to keep himself calm as he saw his crush praising the enemy. Similar to a skilled hitman, he aimed his pistol at the dodging Elite First Seat, releasing the trigger. Eishi panting, after dodging the barrel assault of potatoes attacks, when he felt something hit his forehead hard. Catching the object in his hand, and instead of a bullet, he saw a round piece of hard candy in his hand.

 _'What the . . .? Hard candy?!'_ The people watching this began to think it was some trick and show the Elite First Seat was putting on.

"Is this show?" asked a girl, holding hands with the boy beside her who sweatdrop, both were students.

"Just ignore it. It most likely have something to do with the fanclub of Yukihara Soma, just act normal and walk away without making eye contact." He advised.

* * *

After some more walking, the two ran into a table tennis competition that was being held. Soma somehow talked Eishi into joining, seeing how he never denied the other woman anything. He was competing against Megumi who greeted him normally, Eishi gave a sigh of relief that maybe his date as out of danger. It didn't take long for the game to start

Hiding incognito with high collared black trench jackets, dark sunglasses, and surgery masks covering their mouths, sitting on a bench located not that far where the competition was being held, sat two Polar Star Dorm residence. "Hmm, so Tsukasa-sempai finally made his move." Yuki tipped her sunglass down a little to get a better look at the Eishi smile whenever Soma cheered for him.

"Maa, they make a cute pair~!" Complimented Ryoko warmly. When than they felt a cold icy chill ran down their spine, they both gulp, eyes glued to Megumi.

"Soma-chan. . .Soma-chan. . .Soma-chan. . ." Megumi uttered in whispered mantra, voice filled with the racket in her hand.

"Demon Megumi is about to appear." Shivered Yuki as if she was stuck in the ice frozen lands of the North Pole. Soma who was oblivious to tension which presented itself during the heated match between Eishi and Megumi. Scaring the rest of the competitors, and those watching. Having the appearance of two demons bent out on destroying each other.

 _'Scary!'_ Muttered everyone watching, minus a clueless Soma, cheering them both on.

* * *

"Oi, Erina-chi!" Soma sunnily called out to the other, who twitch at the new nickname, turning around about scold the other when she pause.

"Y-Yukihara what are you doing here with Tsukasa-sempai?" asked Erina, her aid Hisako standing by her side, whispered something into the woman's ear. Reminding her of the text she received the other day, telling her about the other day, which Erina failed at expressing how riled up it made her. Still in case of denial about her feeling about a certain warm hearted chef.

The two only talk briefly, before an arm wrapped around Soma waist, bringing her closer to him. This both catching the two woman attention at the sudden bold move from the other. When they were met with pair of serious firm pearl eyes. "Sorry, but at the moment Soma-chan and I are in the middle of our date. So if would kindly excuse us." Soma blink her eyes cluelessly at the sudden cold tension which appeared out of nowhere.

She barely had time to wonder on the though, when Eishi began to lend her off to somewhere, saying something to occupy the first year head. "Hisako, was I just. . .threatened?!" Erina was definitely displeased, nor was she anywhere near stupid. Those pear white specifically told her that the crimson haired woman was off limits. A dangerous and challenging glint made it way to Erina lavender eyes.

"You got some balls to say that to my face." Erina glare fiercely, like a proud lioness ready for the hunt.

"E-Erina-sama!?" Hisako was caught off guard by her mistress crude language, but giving the person of the situation. "Only you Yukihira. . .Only you. . ." Hisako shook her head at the obliviousness of woman who was the center of so many people affection.

"This is bad Akira-kun. At this rate Eishi-kun just might take away your princess." Hiding behind some bushes was Jun, peeking out with a pair of binoculars in hand. Standing behind her, leaning against a tall tree was Akira, a nerve-twitching above his left temple. "You do you play some part with this, right?" Which was true seeing how it was Jun who Yukihara and dolled up and ready for her 'date' with the first seat.

"S-Sorry Akira-kun, please forgive okaa-san, but I had to help Soma-chan. Plus I thought you were the one who asked her out, not Eishi-kun!" Jun began repeatedly beg for forgiveness. Akira release a sigh, first getting Jun to calm down by saying he forgive her.

Next he fixated his eyes on the 'couple' (He hated saying that with a distaste), that was when pearly white glance over their way, and had the nerve to arrogantly smirk. Before reverting back to the gentle side he been showing to his companion through their time together, answering whatever question Yukihara ask of jolted and gulped at the raw rage which was boiling off from Akira, a hot seething anger presented in his eyes.

'I hate this guy.' Stated Akira. When an idea brought itself on. The two meeting each other again, as Eishi had to wonder just how did Akira put together a vendor so fast. If anything Eishi didn't want to see the freshman, but Soma insisting on coming over. Akira greeting them normally offering them both a dish to eat.

After having his instinct aiding him all day, Eishi should've stick to listening to it, but he didn't. Which explained when he took his first bite, his mouth felt as if the intense fires of Hell just unleashed themselves.

"Sempai are you okay?" Soma worriedly called out to him. Eishi, who was about to see the pearly white gates of the afterlife, glared weakly at Akira, who like the devil smirk. Jun head appearing beside him, wording a soft apology. (Even though she was the who placed the amino-spice-in Akira hands.)

 **'You are the devil Hayama Akira!'** Eishi cursed the tanned skin gentleman in a hiss before blacking out.

* * *

Night was beginning to fall and Soma and Eishi was standing on the small bridge of her river, gold orbs looking down at the crystal clear water below, a koi fish swimming her view. "You'll be surprised to know a few things about me Eishi-sempai."

"Hmm, like what?"

"For one cooking wasn't always my passion. When I was younger, serving as waiter at my parents dinner, I once wanted to be a performer. I was going travel all over the world and become a idol!" Soma grinned up at him. This was definitely surprising news to him (And those who were lurking around stalking the two).

"But even though my dreams were to become a performer, I was always fascinated whenever I saw my father in the kitchen. I remember my mother use to always have the heart and passion of chef, but never had any culinary skill, but nevertheless that never stop her. She was always smiling and very happy." A fond look enter those melancholy eyes of Soma. This was the first time any of the ones spying on her (along with the one standing by her side) ever heard the other mention anything about her past with her mother.

"She hated it whenever others would easily give up over their failures. She used to say that failure is a part of life. That it's what help you grow, it teaches you things you never knew about yourself. But never let that keep you down, always trend forward, no matter what may stand in your way, keep fighting and never stop. She also use to say: That you only live life once. So live everyday like it was your last. So that you won't leave behind any regrets. To get out and view the world through your own eyes. That life itself is truly a beautiful thing." Soma whispered softly eyes pointed toward to the beautiful starry skies.

"Maa, it because her, my guardian angel, who lit the passion of a chef within me. To truly love the beauty of cooking itself. In the beginning I stumbled and made a lots of mistakes, heck I almost burn down the dinner kitchen once." Soma laugh at her own faults of her childhood self. "But over the time, each failure taught me something, and soon I got better. Maa, I don't know why I'm saying all these thing all of a sudden. Hmm, maybe it due to the night skies." Soma gave a thoughtful look at the sky, earning a chuckle from Eishi. Soma stop to glance his way.

"I'm happy to know more about Soma-chan. Hearing more about Soma-chan make me feel closer to you." Eishi said sincerely, gold orbs stared captively up at him. When he notice when Soma took a step forward, a warm hand pressed against Eishi left cheek, the distance between the two were closer than it was before.

Gold staring directly into pearly-white. "Ne, Eishi-sempai, have anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes." Eishi was like cherry-bomb which erupted, blushing head to toe. When he notice how close the two were, soft rosy lips teasing him, thick long black eyelashes fluttering innocently, lost in the deep abyss of shimmering gold. Fireworks erupting in the skied behind them, lighting the starry night sky like a burst of rainbows.

Eishi slight lean his head forward, their lips barely touching when. . .A burst of water shot itself at Eishi, sending him falling over the rail and into the pond below. Kuga was smirking cockily at his job was well done.

"YUKIHIRA!" All Soma stalkers appear from out of their hiding places, and just like that the trance broke. Soma turning her head to greeting everyone.

"Yo! I was wondering when you all would reveal yourselves. By the way, why were you following us throughout the day? Oh, sempai are you okay!?" Soma worriedly asked. Her oblivious was both a gift and a curse. Rising up from out the pond, drenching wet. Eishi wasn't so happy to see her guests, judging by the seething cold icy glare that he aimed at the group.

Not that any of them gave a care, going how they secretly smile in glee at ruining his moment with the oblivious teen. (Like hell they were gonna let that happen)! Talking animatedly with the Soma, clueless about the war over who would win her heart.

 **Omake:**

"You know I wonder sometimes, just who gonna win Soma heart?" Inquired Yuki.

"Who knows. That beauty of the mystery, seeing how it could go any way. Though I want to take all the time I can and enjoy this interesting harem she gather." Smiled Ryoko.

"My money on either Ryo or Akira." Yuki placed her bet. A changeling glint enter Ryoko eyes.

"Is that so. . .I say either Tsukasa-sempai or Takumi-kun." They both stood there wearing smile on their face, before suddenly like two duelist ready to duel they face each other.

"Duel!" They both exclaimed.

"Wait! This isn't a duel!" Pointed out Yuki.

Ryoko giggled sheepishly at her mistake. "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment."

 **End of** **Fifteenth Drabble: Hanami Festival**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Sixteen Drabble: First Meeting

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone! I'm back! Today I was re-watching episodes of Shokugeki no Soma, ep.8 and decided to bring to you this chapter today. Featuring the episode when Soma and Takumi first met. By the way, Fem!Soma, or at least my Fem!Soma is a little more easygoing with more social skills, than cannon Soma, as there is a reason behind this.**

 **Soma: So this chapter is featuring me and Takumi. I wonder why the fangirls love him so much?**

 **Takumi: Yukihira just what does that suppose to mean?!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Let's get started, shall we!**

* * *

 **Sixteen Drabble: First Meeting**

"Oi, Megumi~! Who's the blondie who's glaring at me?" Soma casually called out to the stuttering ball of nerves teen behind her, the blonde twitch at her nonchalant attitude.

"Tch, Yukihira Soma, I've been wanting to meet you-"

"Mmm, this is definitely some delicious tea. It really just warms and sooth the soul, right sempai?" the teen asked, as she took another sip.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed the seething blonde Italian teen, talking about the red haired young woman, who was casually sitting next to one of the elite alumni, drinking tea as if they were old friends.

"Isn't it obvious. I'm drinking. May I please have another cup?" Soma politely asked. "Of course!" Hinako, smiled, pouring another cup for the newly transfer student.

". . ." This was everyone else response to the scene, while Megumi on the other hand, since her time bonding with the other, was beginning to become used to the teen bizarrely relaxed and easygoing personality.

"I've been waiting to meet you for some time-"

"Is this Gyokuro ?" Soma asked, once again interrupted the blonde before he could get through with finishing his sentence.

"No, it's Sencha."

"Ohhh~!"

"Hey! Stop ignoring other people when they trying to have a conversation with you?!" exclaimed the angry blonde, who at this point was being held back by his much younger and larger brother.

"Ah! Were you trying to have a conversation with me? My bad what were you trying to say?" Soma sheepishly began to scratch the back of her head, not noticing how high she was making Takumi blood pressure rise.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well. I will crush you! I will definitely show you just how far in skills that we are apart. Seeing how I'm a thousand levels above you!" Proclaimed the blonde having fury hot flames burning passionately behind him, pointing to the teen before him.

"Oh, is that so." Soma took an another sip of her tea. "Good luck! I can't wait to see, just how you are a thousand levels above me." Grinned Soma, dissolving the flames with a cool refreshing breeze with her easygoing personality. Takumi admittedly began to flushed red beginning to feel somewhat embarrassed and angry at the same time, and it was all Yukihira Soma fault.

* * *

"Yukihira, let's have a match." Once Hinako-sempai was finished telling them that they would have to search and find their own ingredients, only four people were left in the room.

"A match?"

"Hai, a match to determine-"

"Don't wanna." Replied a chibi Soma, before hooking arms with Megumi and literally skip out the classroom, leaving Takumi behind, having a hard time facing what just happen.

"Nii-san just got dump." Snickered his younger brother.

"I did not!" Takumi cheeks were flushed red.

* * *

"Just who is he?" Megumi found herself asking, in awed at the teamwork that was displayed between the brothers.

"Hmm, interesting. Those hands belong to the man who actually experiences a real kitchen." Soma eyed the blonde chef, who later introduced himself. A student the same age as herself who's basically grew in the kitchen. A person who have the same heart, soul, and honor in their family restaurant just as she.

"I guess behind that girly face lies some skill, right Megumi?" Soma missed the twitch which came from the Italian blonde when she called him _'girly'_.

 _'Just who the hell are you calling girly, you brute!'_

* * *

 _'The fragrance, wild flavor of the duck is heightened by the astringent sauce.'_ The baritone voice of opera singer began singing in the background, as the food was savored, before being swallowed. _'The masculinity and class of this dish are like a heavy bass resounding deep in the recesses of my stomach.'_ The scene changed to the figure growing long and curly locks of hair that were the color of dark crimson red roses, dressed in a beautiful maroon long and flowing gown, standing in the center of an opera stage.

 _'It as_ if. . _.the duck is singing!'_ The figure danced across the staged, twirling around in circles, before falling into the arms of the duck which was singing to her.

"Oi! Wait just a moment!" There was a forced pause on the scene.

"Why are _**you**_ the one doing the tasting of the food, explaining the taste of the dish? Instead of Hinako-sempai!" One student pointed at the redhead who was blinking her eyes innocently, sitting right next to Hinako, who had just taken a bite out of the dish that was prepared.

"But. .it's delicious." Soma titled her head to the side, a dreamy daze expression written on her face, cheeks tinted rosy red.

"Likes that a good enough answer!" exclaimed majority of the students.

"Aniki are you blushing?"

"No!"

* * *

"Seem likes its a draw this time Takumi!" Soma folded her arms behind her head.

"Who said you can use my first name!" exclaimed the blonde.

"Maa, you kinda adorable when you embarrassed and shy." Soma grinned cheekily.

"Don't be changing the subject on me dammit!" Takumi entire faced was red throughout that entire day, as his brother relentlessly teased him about his new found crush.

 **End of Sixteen Drabble: First Meeting**

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
